ALICE POTTER THE CHESHIRE CAT
by MamaOgre
Summary: SUMMERY: The summer before fourth year Alice Potter receives a strange collar with magical properties...putting it on Alice gains a friendly Ally, freedom from Dumbledore and the Dursleys, Dobby as a free house elf friend and the strength to get through her toughest year at Hogwarts yet...one that involves The Triwizard tournament.
1. A COLLAR OF ESCAPE

ALICE POTTER THE CHESHIRE CAT

SUMMERY: The summer before fourth year Alice Potter receives a strange collar with magical properties...putting it on Alice gains a friendly Ally, freedom from Dumbledore and the Dursleys, Dobby as a free house elf friend and the strength to get through her toughest year at Hogwarts yet...one that involves The Triwizard tournament.

CHAPTER ONE: A collar of escape.

JUNE 20th 1994

Alyssa Potter the girl who lived more commonly known as Alice to her friends strode through Diagon alley with purpose and determination. The past three years in the magical world had taught Alice that the public were sheep...Lockharts fan base and treatment of Professor Lupin came to mind. The past school year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had taught Alice that authority figures were corruptible -and abusive of powers- often placating with one hand like Fudge last summer when it was thought Sirius black was after her and Hermione's gift of a time turner and strangling with the other like Sirius being hunted on the run despite being innocent. The past forty eight hours however had taught Alice that freedom was attainable and worth fighting for...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _JUNE 18th 1994_

 _Alice sat in the car as Vernon drove them back from the train station. As usual it was silent and awkward as Vernon huffed every five or ten minutes due to the terrible traffic. The silence latest until the car turned off the motorway and onto the dual carriageway into little whinging._

 _"When we get home, You'll take everything you have up to your room and remain there unless told otherwise understand" Vernon ordered gruffly_

 _"Yes Uncle Vernon" Alice replied robotically agreeing with the Dursleys ridiculousness tended to help her out in the long term._

 _"Good" Vernon said looking both smug and confused at the same in time at Alice's monotone voice._

 _The last twenty minutes passed in the same awkward silence and after the car pulled into the driveway of number four Privet drive. Alice got out of the car and at once opened the boot to get Hegwig's empty cage and her trunk, Alice entered number four and lugged the trunk and cage upstairs remaining in her room as ordered. Sitting on her bed Alice couldn't help but think and mourn the simple freedom of space, the last two weeks of Alice's third year had passed by in a blur with Alice wondering about Sirius's safety and how she'd survive the summer with the Dursleys but she'd been able to walk the corridors without much bother._

 _Alice looked up in surprise when a half hour later Aunt Petunia came in with some fruit, a sandwich and a six pack of water_

 _"I'd recommend going to the bathroom now" She said sounding a little defeated "Vernon will lock you in afterwards"_

 _"Thank you" Alice said with a nod before following her aunt out and headed to the bathroom_

 _Moving quickly Alice used the facilities and had the sense to grab some bathroom supplies from the cabinet as well as two towels from the hallway closet. Hiding the stolen items away in time for Vernon to appear at her door a set of keys and locks in his hands._

 _"You'll work on our schedule girl" he said with an unusual grin plastered on his face"and you'll get used to it"_

 _Alice remained sitting on the bed as the door was closed and locked, she waited patiently for Vernon to thump heavily back down the stairs before opening the bedroom window to allow Hegwig to come and go as she pleased. Getting to her feet properly Alice pulled her trunk out and with some effort managed to dump everything out onto her bed. Pulling the inkwells, potions bottles and quills out of the heap she put them on her desk after a quick check for breakages. Robes and clothes went into two piles on the floor for later organisation as books were piled on the pillow and other equipment and parchment were piled on the chair._

 _Alice stalled at the sight of the purple-sh black collar sitting amongst the remaining rubble of her school stuff. It hadn't been obvious due to being entangled in amongst the few punk band T-shirts she'd managed to buy last summer. Maybe it was an early birthday gift from Hermione or the twins, The three of them knew how much she was into the alternative clothing and music scenes. Her curiosity peaked Alice picked up the collar and turned it over a few times...the urge to put it on getting stronger with each turn. Giving in Alice changed her shirt and opened the wonky wardrobe to watch her putting it on in the mirror. For a moment Alice felt happy since it strangely suited her._

 _"Well Hello" A voice said in the back of Alice's head surprising her enough to make her jump. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Alice, who are you?" Alice asked feeling a surge of panic begin to simmer in her stomach"Where are you?"_

 _"I'll tell you in a moment child" the voice said sounding a little worried "The first thing I'm going to do however is remove all the blocks on your core, whoever did this has definitely tried to harm you and this strange thing in your head definitely shouldn't be here"_

 _"What?, Blocks on my core?, a strange thing in my head what's happening?" Alice asked in a panic as a magical energy pulsed from her feet up._

 _The energy met resistance before surging rather strongly, flooding Alice's mind in a painful rush, Alice swayed violently as the world began to spin. Alice swore rather violently before her knees buckled and the world went black._

 _# # # # #_

 _JUNE 19th 1994, 06:15AM_

 _Alice groaned at the pounding headache she had as she woke up, the room swarmed a little bit as she sat up._

 _"Well, Well, Well" The strange voice in the back of her head purred happily "Look who decided to wake up"_

 _"Who are you?" Alice almost shrieked as she looked around before frowning in confusion "Where are you?"_

 _"I'm the Cheshire Cat" the voice replied sounding smug at her confusion "And I'm in the collar you're wearing"_

 _Alice got to her feet and went back to the mirror in the wardrobe door. Touching the collar the moment she saw it, Alice stared at it for a moment before looking herself over. Alice was now almost a foot taller in height, her hair was fuller with a more controlled wildness to it. She had a tail and her ears had morphed into Cat ears. Her eyes were her usual green but somewhat slanted, the scar on her forehead had opened and bled at some point when she was unconscious._

 _"What happened Mr Cheshire Cat?" Alice asked touching the scar and recoiling slightly at the pain "What did you do?"_

 _"There were three blocks attached to your core" Cheshire cat replied in a kind tone "one was placed by your mother which was disintegrating anyway and two were set by an Albus Dumbledore which were doing more damage and hampering you in growth"_

 _"How did I get cat ears?" Alice asked touching her ears before staring at her tail "And a tail?"_

 _"I had to fuse my magical core with yours" Cheshire cat replied answering honestly "It was starting to disable after the removal of the blocks and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to end up in a magical hospital"_

 _"OK" Alice said after panicking for a few minutes as things barely made sense in her head, she turned to sit down on the bed"Why did my scar open and bleed?"_

 _"Ah that was something called a Horcrux" Cheshire answered "It is a thing of intense evil...when we are somewhere safer I will explain it in detail for you"_

 _"Thank you" Alice said sitting down and grabbing the plate of food "I do have some other questions could you answer them when your ready?"_

 _"Sure" Cheshire prompted "I'll ask to the best of my ability"_

 _"Did you know that there's a book that mentions you?...it's called Alice in Wonderland" Alice said "Were you aware of it?"_

 _"Vaguely the previous owner of my collar wore it long enough to create some wards" Cheshire replied "However the story is real enough...Alice was based on a girl called Alice Liddell her family were magical's"_

 _"Really?, Sweet" Alice muttered feeling calmer "May I ask how did you end up in the collar?"_

 _"Ah that was one of my weirder experiences" Cheshire chuckled "when Alice came to wonderland the second time she was stuck trying to get home...I joined the Mad Hatter and the Door mouse in the attempt to get her home alongside the white queen...the Queen of hearts had caught wind Alice was back however, she turned up with the Bandersnatch and an army at her back, the white queen held the army off as well as she could but as Alice stepped through the portal to take her home I was executed alongside the Hatter"_

 _"That's terrible" Alice said sliding to the floor to sort out her clothing "what was the queen of hearts problem?...what did Alice do to provoke her?"_

 _"I'm not entirely sure" Cheshire replied "There was a Croquet match Alice was apart of...and there was court case involving the Knave of hearts that she spoke against as well"_

 _"Shall I assume bruised ego on the queen of hearts part?" Alice added with a frown and a tilt of the head "And a hint of stupidity on Alice's?"_

 _"I can agree with that" Cheshire purred warmly sending happy thoughts to Alice as he did so "Hey want to work on illusions?"_

 _"You can do illusions?" Came Alice's question as she folded the last bit of clothing "What else can you do?"_

 _"I can go invisible at any time" Cheshire replied a little too happily "I can also show different parts of my body as well as showing illusions...I can teach you if you like"_

 _"Yes please" Alice answered smiling looking over the rest of her stuff "Man I need some help with this"_

 _Alice flinched when she heard a pop, turning to the door Alice saw Dobby, the house elf she'd freed from the Malfoys_

 _"Does Miss Alice need help?" Dobby asked sounding a little too hopeful "Anything Dobby can do?"_

 _"What are you doing here dobby?" Alice asked in surprise "How did you hear me?"_

 _"Now don't be mad at dobby" Dobby began to answer his hopefulness shrinking "but when you freed me from bad master I partially bonded with you...Why does Miss Alice have cat ears?"_

 _Alice frowned and groaned at the same time rubbing her eyes giving herself time to think and answer without anger_

 _"I cant tell you right this second why right now and I'm not angry Dobby" Alice finally said "The question is Do you want to bond with me?"_

 _"And how quickly?" Cheshire added with a chuckle and a smirk before being mentally shushed by Alice_

 _"Please, Please, Please Miss Alice Potter" Dobby said with a hyper smile "I'd love to be your elf"_

 _"OK how do we do that?" Alice asked checking the time and panicking slightly when she saw the time saying six fifty five and hearing movement from the rest of the house "And what of that illusion Cheshire?"_

 _By the time the Alarm clock hit seven am and Uncle Vernon started opening the locks to the door. Alice Potter looked 'normal' again and she had the silence, service and loyalty of a house elf for the rest of her life._

 _# # # # #_

 _JUNE 19th 1994 22:45_

 _Alice waited with baited breath, at eleven o'clock Dobby would magic the locks on the other side of the door. For the past seventeen hours or so Alice and the Cheshire Cat formed a plan to leave the Dursleys for good and with the help of Dobby they could leave without much of a magical trace. She could have left earlier thanks to Dobby being able to magic her out but if she left without the Dursleys seeing her in her room before she disappeared she'd be in more trouble than it was worth. The time wasn't just used going over the plan, The Cheshire cat had explained several things over again and in more detail as well as helping Alice on bringing up and dropping the 'normal' illusion with merely a thought. Hegwig came and went as Alice told her owl to find her later tomorrow._

 _As the clock on the table flickered to eleven pm Alice heard the locks click open, the door swung open and Dobby stood in the doorway_

 _"Ready to go Miss Alice?" Dobby asked with a smile and a slight bow "Freedom awaits"_

 _"Yes thank you Dobby" Alice replied "Are all the Dursleys under the sleeping potion you bought?"_

 _"Yes Miss Alice" Dobby said bouncing up and down "They be in deep sleep for hours and hours yet"_

 _"Good" Alice said an idea quickly forming "Could you shrink my trunk and Hegwig's cage for me please I need to get something from the Dursleys bedroom leave my backpack though"_

 _"Yes Miss Alice" Dobby said setting about doing what he'd been ordered to do as Alice crept quietly down the hallway._

 _Opening the bedroom door to Vernon and Petunias bedroom Alice slowly crept in watching them sleep as she did so. Walking to Petunias chest of drawers and wardrobe Alice searched through them until she found the box filed with the items meant for her from her mother Lily and the paperwork for Alice including her birth certificate. Setting everything back so it wasn't obviously rifled through Alice made to leave before spying Vernon's wallet on the top of his chest of drawers. Grabbing it Alice opened it up and seeing the good chunk of notes there swiped quite a few of them._

 _"What are they for?" Cheshire asked with interest "Do they mean anything?"_

 _"I'd like to have proof of my existence in the muggle world" Alice answered "I would like to complete my muggle education by next summer if possible"_

 _"That's rather wise...and the money?" Cheshire added Alice could hear the smile and the tilt of his head_

 _"I need money to get to London...I don't want a magical trace...it'll take the magical's longer thought the muggle side after all...besides if I use my bank card too often it'll be tracked that way too"_

 _Alice took the the items back to her room and packed them into her backpack alongside the shrunken trunk and cage. Putting on the backpack Alice gently closed the door and quietly walked downstairs as dobby magically locked the locks. On a whim Alice went to the kitchen and pocketed some dry edible food, Pepsi cans and some fruit. Alice met Dobby back at the front door picking him up before unlocking and opening the front door. Alice used the hidden keys to lock the door behind them. They walked to the end of Privet Drive before Dobby snapped them towards the train station on the other side of town._

 _'That was never my home' Alice thought to herself taking a seat as the train pulled away 'and it never will be again'_

 _At Number four Privet drive the weak wards set up to protect Alice and the Dursleys gave up and faded away without as much as a pop. High up north in Hogwarts school for magic in the offices Dumbledore claimed as headmaster several silver doodads tied to the wards of Number four shuddered, smoked and broke. It would take a week for Dumbledore to realise since he was in France for the talks on the Triwizard Tournament._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Reaching the steps to Gringotts 'wizarding' bank Alice took a moment to bow slightly to the goblin guards as she passed them, Those with a brain however knew that the bank was pretty much goblin territory. Seeing that the tellers were busy and had queues in the lobby Alice sighed and joined the nearest one and resigned herself to waiting.

" _You know love this meeting is going to change your life"_ Cheshire purred warmly from the back of her head

 _"So meeting you and gaining Dobby's employment hasn't?"_ Alice replied playing with the collar around her neck

 _"Of course it was but meeting me was merely the beginning"_ Cheshire replied sound smug as usual " _But the meeting will improve your life immensely_ "

Alice snorted to herself but remained quiet otherwise, she'd spent the night in a really nice London hotel thanks to the bank account she'd set up the previous summer with the galleons she'd exchanged for muggle money. The money she'd swiped from Vernon's wallet was more than enough to get a train ticket to London and to get to the hotel with some left over.

Reaching the front of the line Alice took a deep breath and stepped forwards knowing full well she didn't have much time since Goblins could see through most magic #

"Teller Pike I am Alice Potter and I come with a request to see the banker in charge of the potter accounts" Alice said as respectfully as she could slyly reading the tag at the front of the desk "I apologise for not sending a letter forwards but I'd been in no position to do so until late last night, I am willing to wait for a time at his convenience but I must see them...I am willing to prove myself by blood if need be"

"Please wait over there at those seats ma'am" Teller Pike said looking both surprised and a little confused "I will check with banker Bloodfang and send teller Griphook to you when it is time to head to the meeting"

"Thank you master Teller" Alice replied with a slight bow "May your money flow and your enemies quiver in their boots"

"May your enemies quake in theirs Ma'am" Teller Pike replied before watching Alice walk over tot he before mentioned chairs and sat down before turning to Teller Griphook as he passed his chair "Teller Griphook a word please"

Alice sat and began humming the tune to the poem 'T'was Brillig' having heard Cheshire singing it earlier much to the joy of the cat at the back of her head. It was the second hum around when Griphook appeared before her

"Miss Potter" he said with a slight bow "Master banker Bloodfang is ready for you please follow me"

"Of Course Teller Griphook" Alice replied getting to her feet and straightening her clothing as she did so "Please lead the way"

Alice followed the goblin across the lobby and down a corridor hidden in the corner of the room. They walked past quite a few doors and round a few right turns before reaching a door with a plaque stating Banker Bloodfang Potter Accounts. Griphook cleared his throat and knocked on the door. It didn't take too long for a deep booming voice to call out

"ENTER!"

# # # # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ALICE POTTER THE CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLEY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL IN CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS AND REVIEWERS UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

CHAPTER TWO IS BEING WRITAIN AS WE SPEAK AND WILL BE POSTED SOON.


	2. Money dreams and enter a Bumblebee

ALICE POTTER THE CHESHIRE CAT

FOREWARNING THERE IS MINIMAL SWEARING AND MENTIONS OF NEGLECT IN THIS STORY...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!.

" _conversations between Alice and the Cheshire cat are presented as this"_

CHAPTER TWO: Money and a Bumblebee.

At Griphooks insistence Alice opened the office door and entered the room, the goblin didn't follow her in however and closed the door promptly behind her. The room was a reasonably sized and furnished, painted in a soft yellow and lined with a large shelving unit of books Alice couldn't help but relax in the atmosphere.

"Ah Miss Potter" the goblin at the desk spoke aloud "It is finally nice to see you within these halls please have a seat"

"Thank you Master Banker...Bloodfang" Alice replied taking the offered seat and reading the name plate at the edge of the desk "I hope your money has kept flowing"

"My money has kept flowing I hope your enemies continue to flee before you?" Bloodfang replied with a surprised look on his wrinkled face

"That is has" Alice replied with a slight bow "I do hope you can help me banker Bloodfang"

"What can I do for you Miss Potter?" Bloodfang asked pulling a book before him and a quill

"I was told my family had several vaults with your bank Banker" Alice answered getting straight to the point "I wish to know everything about it"

"I see" Bloodfang said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin "May I ask why?, and why now?"

"I was not told anything when I first re-entered the wizarding world" Alice continued to answer "and I have always been taught that you should know your own family history and financial situation before you did anything...I wish to correct a three year faux par"

"That seams reasonable Miss Potter" Bloodfang said straightening himself in his chair "Are you willing to prove yourself?"

"I am willing to do anything to prove who I am Banker Bloodfang" Alice offered knowing full well the goblin was considering she could be an imposter

"Including the taking of blood and dropping your illusion?" Bloodfang asked a smile on his face

"Of..Of course" Alice said shuddering at the strange grin "Which one would you like me to do first?"

"The illusion first Miss Potter" Bloodfang said pulling a knife and a bowl "It'll make everyone's life easier"

Alice nodded and with Chesires help dropped the normal illusion revealing the catesque changes she'd gone through in the past few days. Bloodfangs eyes went wide before his gaze focused on the collar at her neck

"Run his knife across your palm and dribble some blood into this bowl" Bloodfang ordered handing bowl and knife over "I'll have a lineage quill write out your lineage for twelve generations it will tell us which vaults you are entitled to and can claim right now"

"That...is a lot of information to know...lets find out" Alice replied slicing her palm as ordered and dripping blood into the bowl.

Alice watched her palm heal itself after Bloodfang took the knife and bowl away from her. Flexing her hand and giving it a rub Alice looked up to see Bloodfang dip a silvery quill into the bowl and place it onto a large pile of blank parchment. Several pages flew out from under the quill filled with names, dates and stations.

"I always wondered if Lily Potter was more than what she seamed" Bloodfang said in surprise "and it seams she passed it onto you"

Alice frowned a moment before opening her mouth to ask a question, Bloodfang handed over a few pages and thumped a strange button on his desk. Alice looked over the pages...her mothers birth name was Lillian Liddel...she'd been adopted...she wasn't related to Petunia Dursley at all...the fuck!.

"Teller Griphook please retrieve the Potter, Liddel, Black and Peverell wills and rings for me" Bloodfang ordered "as well as Emancipation papers quickly now"

"Yes Master Banker" Griphook replied before scurrying out of the room

"May I ask who the liddel family is banker Bloodfang?" Alice asked in surprise just about processing what was being said

"The liddel family have been a long and prominent magical family until it vanished in the thirty years ago" Bloodfang replied honestly "One of the most recognised members was Alice Liddel...she was the influence for the Alice in wonderland stories muggles know...truthfully she had experienced the whole thing due to a magical spell and passed the information onto the man behind the pseudonym Lewis Carroll"

 _"See I told you the truth" t_ he Cheshire cat muttered with a hug and a grin Alice mentally swatted him

"May I ask how come I got the Collar?" Alice asked with a slight frown "Is it an heirloom?"

"Yes it is an heirloom and it appeared before you since you were the eldest person with Liddel blood" Bloodfang replied looking over the parchment before turning to show her "If you hadn't have put it on the next relative with similar blood ties is a Miss Luna Lovegood...seems she has some throwback wonderland skills"

"Luna Lovegood born 1982...she'll be a third year this year...must have a family talk with her" Alice said aloud as Griphook re-entered the room with four rings, four scrolls and a bound pile of parchment under his arm. "Is this the paperwork for the vaults I own?"

"Yes Miss Potter or should I say Yes Lady Potter-Peverell-Black-Liddel" Bloodfang announced placing copies of Alice's lineage into two box files one stamped Gringotts and the other client "I'll make sure you receive copies of everything from now on...stay Griphook we have need of you"

"That is a lot of names...I'm the lady of all of them...Wait" Alice squeaked in surprise processing things as fast as she could "isn't my godfather supposed to hold the Black title"

"That he was but since he was wrongly incarcerated he isn't legally allowed to Lady Pott...could I just call you Lady Alice the long names a mouthful?" Bloodfang asked

"You can call me Alice if you like Banker Bloodfang its alright with me" Alice replied with a smile

"Thank you...Alice" Bloodfang said with a slight bow "you can drop my title of banker if you wish"

"erm Thank you Banker Bloodfang I will do just that" Alice said bobbing her head slightly before glancing to Griphook "Would you like to be know as Teller Griphook or simply Griphook?"

"I'd prefer the teller in front of my name, Lady Alice" Griphook replied "But if I am in your presence and Banker Bloodfang I am not opposed to simply my name...Thank you for asking not many magical's do so"

"Those that don't are idiots Teller Griphook" Alice replied with passion "And I will strive to remember your request"

"So we shall start with the two oldest and ones you are strongly related to by blood" Bloodfang said looking up from the parchment piles holding two of the four rings in his clawed hands "Those are Potter and Peverell please put these on your ring finger on your right hand"

Alice took the rings and went to put the rings on before Cheshire coughed

 _"Would this emancipate you from the Dursleys "care" and from Dumbledore's concern?"_ Cheshire asked

"Wait do I need a guardian to do these or am I be emancipated?" Alice asked reciting Cheshire's question staring at the rings on her hand

"Who is considered your guardian?" Bloodfang asked with interest looking up from the parchment

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley" Alice answered promptly and devoid of emotion "I left their care yesterday and I do not wish to return"

Bloodfang nodded and looked over two pieces of parchment before looking angry and cursing in gobbledygook

"Griphook go get the emancipation forms" Bloodfang ordered "Bring them back and call for Lawyers Jones and Highclaw"

"Yes Banker Bloodfang" Griphook said rushing out of the room quickly to do as he was bid

"OK whilst we wait for that we'll go over your accounts" Bloodfang announced "Even if the Dursleys refuse to give up your guardianship despite they weren't supposed to have we can have you updated on everything until you came of age"

Alice nodded and leaned forwards to see all the paperwork as Cheshire made notes in the back of Alice's head hopefully by the time Griphook came back with the papers and the Lawyers Alice could start the ball rolling to be legally free.

# # #

Alice blinked as few times as she looked up at the late afternoon sky above her...what a few hours of legalities would do to your day. With a Gringotts bank card, passport and her box of legal paperwork in one pocket and a licensed portkey to the Caribbean in the other. Alice began the walk back through Diagon Alley her previous Illusion firmly in place. She was now the Lady of four wizarding houses, considered an emancipated adult and free to do whatever she wanted to do. Seeing the sign for knockturn alley Alice stopped in her tracks and began to smile.

 _"Hey Cheshire want to have an adventure?"_ Alice asked with the smile widening to a grin on her face.

 _"Of course"_ came the cats happy reply _"It'll break up the monotony of the past five hours"_

Alice pulled the hood of her cloak up and skipped towards the entrance and slipped down the alley without many people realising who she was and what she was doing. knockturn alley hadn't changed much in the past two years since she was there last time...but now she had time and money on her hands. Alice felt magic rush up her skin as she turned a corner and her grin faltered slightly

" _An illusion dearie nothing more"_ Cheshire said sounding concerned and protective _"I sense many people here who would kill you for very little if they knew who you were"_

 _"Thank you Cheshire"_ Alice replied her grin returning _"Could you teach me how to do it myself?"_

 _"Of course"_ Cheshire chuckled _"What use would I be if I didn't take the time to teach you my skills...Hey I recognise that shop name"_

Alice chuckled softly before entering the shop in question called The Bandersnatch curiosities. Alice felt a wash of calm and recognition roll on her skin as she entered the shop, bookshelves filled with books lined a wall opposite her tables filled with unusual items stood at several points across the room with various items of quills, unusual inks cats and numerous other things besides. Alice couldn't help but continue to grin as she felt Cheshire cat croon with joy form the back of her head. Walking across the room he prompted Alice to purchase an innumerable amount of items and books he said would be useful to both her and him, including a rather intricately carved trunk painted an iridescent purple.

"Is that everything Ma'am?" the shopkeeper asked a greedy and gleeful glint in his eyes as he rounded everything up

"Yes...No actually" Alice replied feeling a pull to four small items sitting on the shelves behind him "That box, that box, that vial and that pouch please...and I'm done"

"A thousand Galleons" the shopkeeper said his eyes widening as Alice handed over a bank note of exactly a thousand galleons. Loading everything up into the new trunk Alice shrunk it with Cheshire's help and pocketed it. A walk of the rest of the Alley came up trump for the day and Alice walked back though it, through Diagon Alley, through the leaky cauldron and out into muggle London, taking the long way round Alice eventually arrived at the hotel where she was staying, calling for dobby she told him of her plans and asked him to make sure everything was ready to go by the next morning. The overactive elf nodded and jumped into his task. Unshrinking her new trunk Alice sorted through it with a lot more consideration taking note of every book title and every item. Reaching the small box of last second items she bought Alice gasped at the ash wood block, blinked at the strange bone Cheshire identified as coming from a Jabberwocky, a beautiful Phoenix tail and a vial of blood coming from what Cheshire called a Bandersnatch

 _"Now"_ Cheshire began as Alice sat on the hotel bed pondering the box of unusual items in hand _"Should we get you a new wand before or after our Caribbean holiday?"_

# # # LINEBREAK# # # LINEBREAK# # #

July 25th 1994

Albus Dumbledore yawned straightening his robes as he walked through the door from his bedroom into his office. Negotiations were hard...even harder when you were trying to set up the next magical test for the martyr you'd chosen. Taking a seat at his desk Albus called for a Hogwarts elf as he opened the newspaper on his desk and began reading

"How can Tipsy help Headmaster Bumblebee?" the House elf Tipsy asked nervously as she appeared at Albus's side

"Could I have breakfast please Tipsy" Albus replied kindly...Tipsy was a new elf he believed he let the butchering of his name slide "and some coffee please"

"Of course Headmaster" Tipsy said clicking her fingers and disappearing returning a moment later with his food and drink.

Albus tucked into his breakfast as he continued to read the newspaper the quiet of his office seamed soothing to his ears...until he realised it was quieter than it should have been. Looking up to the shelf that held tracking items he had tied to Alyssa Potter and the blood wards he tied between her and number four Privet drive. Five doodads tied specifically to Alyssa were working indicating she was happy healthy and safe. The ones attached to the wards were broken and no longer working...panic set in as Albus strode over to his fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in before him

"Ministry of Magic" he called out disappearing into the fire. Alyssa Potter was in danger of becoming what Dumbledore feared a free and unflinching leader.

# # #LINEBREAK# # # LINEBREAK# # # LINEBREAK# # #

July 26th 1994

Alice stretched on the towel soaking up as much Caribbean sun as she could before tapping her cool-box with her new wand for another drink. She'd been on the island for five days and thoroughly enjoyed it so far. The three books that lay open before her spoke about several sceptical yet believable magical theories. For the past few days Alice read as far and as deeply as she could about Horcruxes, The conversation with both Cheshire about the matter had scared her senseless...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _July 25th 1994_

 _"So Cheshire what's a Horcrux?" Alice asked with a pondering thought and a tilt of her head as she sat down to dinner at the local restaurant. She'd given Dobby the night off and sent him to have as much fun as he could possibly have._

 _"I was wondering when we'd have this conversation" Cheshire replied as Alice began to order "Order some curried crab it'll do you some good"_

 _"Alright some Curried Crab too please" Alice told the waiter handing back the menu with a smile before pulling a small book out of her pocket and a pen "So What is a Horcrux?"_

 _"It is very dark magic" Cheshire replied after a moment "As you know Magic craves balance and for every dark inclined witch there is another light inclined witch to give balance...with that said Horcruxes give you immortality and require you to split your soul and to do that you need to perform a ritual and relish the killing of an innocent"_

 _"That is terrible" Alice sent back "I get the whole balance of magic and the whole eye for an eye thing but relishing the killing of another to split your soul in the search of immortality is truly disgusting"_

 _"That I agree" Cheshire replied as a large glass of cola was placed in front of her "it seams that Tom Riddle had planned to make a Horcrux of your death and botched it, the piece in your head was not a full Horcrux"_

 _"since its gone" Alice replied slowly as she finished her drawing of a Jabberwocky in a Caribbean shirt "I no longer am a living Horcrux"_

 _"Yes" Cheshire answered "I have a feeling however that Tommy boy made more of these things since he is a flying spirit"_

 _"So there's a chance he'll gain a body and come back?" Alice asked suddenly feeling worried_

 _"Yes I'm afraid so" Cheshire replied sounding sad for a moment "But you have me and I'm not letting you die on me and Tom Riddle getting away with mass genocide"_

 _For some reason the determination in Cheshire's voice comforted Alice enough to relax. Alice made a decision as food arrived she was going to learn as much possible and make use of it as best as she can_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Alice shivered at the mere thought of Tom riddle being in her head all these years. for some reason she thought of Ginny Weasley and somehow she understood her better. Having the creep in her head for almost a year actively trying to take over definitely sucked. Taking a sip of her drink Alice re-sheathed her new wand of Ash wood and Jabberwocky bone with a Phoenix tail and Bandersnatch blood core, the wand maker on the island Pierre was surprised that those particular items wanted to be used for a wand.

""It seams Missy Alice you are destined to destroy the world you know and create anew" The wand maker crowed before setting to work.

Alice smiled as she thought about the wand makers surprise it was a hundred galleons and an hours wait well spent. Closing the books and shoving them into her bag Alice drained her drink and watched the waves lap the beach...she was going to enjoy her holiday before the chaos of the Hogwarts school year and the threat of Tom Riddle pulled her back into reality.

 _"Hey Cheshire"_ Alice thought gaining her friends attention _"How do you do the drawback of the extremities anyway?"_

The Cheshire Cat laughed loudly in the back of Alice's head before teaching her everything he knew and how to do it.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you for reading chapter two of Alice Potter the Cheshire cat

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLEY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL IN CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS AND REVIEWERS UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

The influence/idea to this stories conception should be awarded to Mr WriterWriter's Cheshire's Grin. I have not taken anything from his story but the concept of the Cheshire cats collar.

# # #

Chapter three is being written as we speak...it will be posted soon.


	3. Letters and Plans

ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

AUTHORS NOTE 1: _Flashbacks will be in Italics be mentioned as a flashback,_ Communication between Alice and the Cheshire cat _'will be in Italics and have the dashes at the start of the sentence'._

CHAPTER THREE: Letters, Plans and Discoveries.

July 29th 1994

Alice looked over the two letters she'd received from her two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She'd been having such fun on the island both just enjoying being free as well as learning from the islanders and both Cheshire cat and Dobby she'd almost forgotten about her friends. The islanders had been teaching her about Caribbean culture and food, Dobby had been teaching her about house elves and the history about their service to wizards and Cheshire had been teaching her to retract the ears, fangs and tail as well as casting the illusion of normalcy around her, those who didn't care about her wouldn't see the tail, teeth and ears when the illusion was up those who did probably would care less but if she knew how to retract them it wouldn't be a problem. Today however she'd been catching up on homework it was her second to last day on the island and she had nothing else to do. Dobby was making sure both of her trunks were sorted for the trip back to the UK on the thirtieth and Cheshire cat was dosing in the back of Alice's head, her training done for the day. Turning back to the letters Alice picked up Hermione's and began to re-read it.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _My parents and I are in the south of France...again, I'm getting so much history down I might include some of it in my history of magic homework, Have you started yours?, I hope the Dursleys haven't caused you any trouble this summer. Have you heard from Ron yet?, his dad's gotten Quiddich world cup tickets and we've been invited...Ron said something about having his mum ask the Dursleys for you...best run interference with that I think. I'll see you at the Weasleys._

 _Love Hermione_

Alice chuckled at her bushy haired friend Hermione Granger was one of the smartest girls in their generation and the best witch at magical theory in their year, magical power was a toss up between Alice, daddy's boy Draco Malfoy a Slytherin in their year and surprisingly Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Turning to Ron's letter Alice opened it and began the second read.

 _Hey Alice,_

 _dads gotten tickets to the Quiddich world cup there's one here with your name on it. Now dad wants to pick you up on the Friday before hand, however mums suggested we ask the Dursleys first...but she did agree to ask you if we should send it through muggle mail or give it to you to pass on. Either way dads coming to get you regardless of the 'Propriety' he said. Have you heard from Hermione, she's invited too by the way, she's on holiday in France and as usual is doing homework...I ain't doing it until the last week of holidays._

 _Anyway see you soon_

 _Ron._

Alice sat and pondered their letters a moment, both of her friends were very different people but were very similar in how they got what they wanted, often taking to different information and rattling it about like a dog with a bone until they got what they wanted. As such it was hard to write responses to them as both of them always wanted something different, pulling out some parchment and composing what she hoped was somewhat a generic response with all bases she wanted to tell them covered. Alice would write it once then she would copy with a spell. She didn't feel like writing everything out twice.

 _Dear Ron/Hermione,_

 _I'm actually alright for a summer this once. I'm on an actual holiday, I received some extremely good news and it turned to my advantage. I wont tell you where I am right now the Goblins suggested this place because of the protections it has. Due to the Dursleys mistreatment of me and some inheritance the Goblins managed to arrange my Emancipation. Their doing the paperwork for an adult sponsor and I suggested the Weasleys/your parents Ron, I don't have to tack on a room to your/their house or anything its more a legal precaution...plus they'll get some money for the position I'm more than happy they get. The other two suggestions are Auror Department head Amelia Bones or headmaster Dumbledore...to be honest out of the two I'd rather Madam Bones. The headmaster has enough on his plate already with all those positions he has without dealing with me and at least the Weasleys or Madam Bones can hear me out...If I do get Madam Bones I'm totally putting in a good word for Sirius. By the way Ron tell your dad to pick me up at_ _the Leaky Cauldron its safer that way since my new housing will be in the muggle world and I'd rather keep that under wraps for a little while longer, until its all finalised. I'll meet you then,_

 _Gotta Bounce your friend,_

 _Alice_.

Alice placed both letters into envelopes and sent them through the Gringotts letter box. It glowed blue showing they'd been delivered before glowing red a moment later for a delivery. Pulling both out Alice saw that one was from Sirius and one was from Dumbledore, placing Dumbledore's aside Alice tore into Sirius's letter with much abandon waking Cheshire up in the back of her head... he'd been dosing, writing was such a bore to him.

 _'What have you gotten which excites you enough to wake me up?'_ he asked with a grumpy yawn

 _'A letter from my godfather'_ Alice replied jumping slightly she forgot Cheshire was around when he was quiet _'I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to'_

 _'That's quite alright, what's the old man saying anyway?'_ he asked quite interested in this Sirius Black character, Alice talked about

 _'He says he's fine, he's on an island somewhere nice and hot trying to get better enough to come back, prove his innocence and fight in my corner_ ' Alice answered happily continuing to read the letter _'He's also saying not to worry about him it's his position to worry about me'_

 _'Sounds fair maybe you should listen'_ Cheshire purred happily _'Of course you can do what you like but listening to an adult or two on occasion couldn't hurt...especially one as spirited as Sirius Black'_

Alice smiled and put down the letter she'll answer that in a moment turning to the letter from Dumbledore she noticed a letter from Bloodfang wrapped around it. Carefully pulling the letters apart Alice went to read Bloodfangs first, her mind drifted to the moment Bloodfang mentioned the Letterbox.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Bloodfang's grin made Alice's skin crawl ever so slightly but made her happy at the same time as a second Goblin appeared at the office with a strange looking box in his hands_

 _"This is a Gringotts letterbox" Bloodfang replied to the unasked question "their usually used for paperwork between the lords and ladies and their Gringotts bankers...usually they are ten Galleons per month but since you have been screwed over by the wizarding world at large I'm going to waver it until your a legitimate adult"_

 _"Er Thank you" Alice said the look of confusion on her face "But I'm willing to come in to deal with anything money related Bloodfang...surely it'll be..."_

 _"I'm going to program it so you can receive any and all letter and packages sent to you by the public" Bloodfang interrupted " since they'll be coming through Gringotts we can check for any and all for dangers"_

 _"OK er thank you again Bloodfang" Alice replied sheepishly "at least let me pay something... five galleons maybe for every year especially if you're checking for curses and such"_

 _"Ooh I'm thrilled by the concern Lady Alice" Bloodfang chuckled writing on the paper and signing it off and handing the box over "alright five galleons per year"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Alice shook her head It didn't do her any good if her mind wandered at inopportune moments after all she had a letter from Bloodfang that needed her attention.

 _'It doesn't matter'_ Cheshire chimed in _'you just need to learn the art of listening and drifting at the same time'_

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I see you've gotten the hang of the letter box which is good, I'll be sending you the paperwork for your new apartment in London before you get back so best keep it with you as well as several packages and letters the public have been sending you for your birthday. I do however have some bad news to report. Albus Dumbledore your headmaster tried to take control of your account earlier today and after realising he couldn't do anything asked us to pass on a letter to you. The letter was dripping with all sorts of spells designed to take mental control over you. Luckily the goblin in charge of your post wiped it clean after he left before telling me personally how dangerous they were. I recommend having another meeting when you get back so we can arrange better legal protection for you bar the emancipation support._

 _May your money ever flow and our enemies quake in their boots,_

 _Bloodfang_

 _Postscript:_

 _Just so you are aware Dumbledore knows about your emancipation, I've also received word he harassed your aunt Mrs Dursley and an old neighbour Mrs Figg, both as we can gather are fine and we believe Mrs Figg gave the 'Headmaster a black eye. Here's what happened at Gringotts_

Alice grinned wide at Bloodfangs letter despite the concern in her eyes. Bloodfang was a good man and did the Goblin race and Gringotts bank justice. Looking at the second piece of parchment form Bloodfang Alice sighed once again, Dumbledore had tried to a stunt like he'd done before and She didn't like it one bit.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It gave several goblins on the Gringotts public floor joy to see Albus Dumbledore stride in with a flustered but determined look in his eyes, despite the hideous black eye and the attempted grandfatherly look on his face. Luckily Teller Pike had no line so Dumbledore didn't have to wait and feel his anger bubble over._

 _"Teller Pike" Dumbledore began "I request some time with Banker Bloodfang please Its about one of my Students Alice Potter_

 _"Of Course Headmaster Dumbledore" Pike replied as blandly as possible. Despite his claims the goblins of Gringotts did not trust Albus Dumbledore_

 _"Teller Fang please send this to Banker Bloodfang and call Griphook to me" Pike ordered the young teller beside handing over a piece of parchment with a message in Gobbledygook._

 _"Yes Master Teller" Fang replied disappearing off a side corridor quickly._

 _"Please wait over by the seating a moment Headmaster and I'll have teller Griphook lead you to the Banker when he arrives" Pike said turning back to the old man_

 _"Thank you Teller Pike" Albus said "May your money ever flow"_

 _"And your knowledge improves yours" Pike replied watching the old man turn away and walk to the seating he'd been pointed to._

 _Pike shuffled his parchments and called the next customer. Three customers later Pike could see Albus Dumbledore stewing in his own frustration at having to wait and the need to keep up a public facade. Pike felt a surge of petty joy before Griphook appeared at his shoulder._

 _"Everything is done and Banker Bloodfang is ready" Griphook with a grin_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Putting Bloodfangs letter aside still smiling at the stupidity of Dumbledore but worried about the next school year

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _I am disappointed in you for leaving the Dursleys this summer Alice, it is not safe for you to do so and it has worried both your relatives and myself. I beg you contact me and tell me exactly where you are so I can help, if you don't want to return to the Dursleys I'm sure we can find you a safe house where I can keep a closer eye on you._

 _Yours worriedly,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Alice now stared at the letter Dumbledore had written disgust in her eyes. If Dumbledore was going to play games...then Hogwarts was going to be a dangerous place this year. Setting it aside she pondered Dumbledore's letter and an appropriate response. Realising she hadn't written a response to Sirius either, grabbing more parchment for letters Alice got to work after all she still needed to finish her History of Magic homework.

# # # # #

July 30th 1994

Alice walked through Gatwick Airport trying to maintain her illusion by herself and pushing the trolley with her transfigured trunk on it at the same time. The thing about international Portkeys was the fact you had to use them at the airports giving the illusion of flying to the public when you weren't really flying at all.

"ALICE!" A voice called out making Alice flinch and panic. Her illusion flickered slightly but held

'Good control my dear' Cheshire purred 'but we'll have to work on it more here let me have control for a while'

Alice tiredly let him as she turned to find out the owner of the voice and saw Hermione rushing towards her, her parents trailing along behind her with a suitcase laden trolley.

"Hello Hermione" Alice replied with a smile letting her friend hug her closely "How was France?"

"It was brilliant" Hermione answered "How was your holiday? How come your back I'd thought you'd be gone longer with how your letter was written"

"I only took a week if I stayed there any longer I think I would have burned, besides I still have some legal things to deal with and I have to be here for it, Hello Mr and Mrs Granger" Alice replied with a smile turning to Hermione's parents as they reached them

"Hello Miss Potter I hope you are well?" Mrs Granger greeted with a polite smile before seeing her trolley "and that you've had a good holiday?"

"I am very well Mrs Granger and I did have a good holiday" Alice replied "Have you had a good holiday?"

"Yes we have" Mr Granger asked noticing the lack of adults "Are you being picked up?, or would you like a lift?"

"I have a pre-arranged taxi ma'am thank you for the offer though" Alice answered still smiling "Although once I'm settled is it alright with you if Hermione comes over for a visit?, I'd like catch up before the chaos of the Weasleys"

"Oh please say yes" Hermione pleaded sounding like the teenage girl she was for once in her life

"Let us think about it although if you wish you are welcome to come over for afternoon tea on Monday" Mrs Granger offered for she too had noticed the lack of adults with Alice

"That sounds the better option ma'am" Alice replied with a thoughtful grin "Shall we say two o'clock?"

"Perfect" Mrs Granger said with a smile "Now I think its best we move otherwise we're going to hold people up"

"Hey It's your birthday tomorrow do you have anything happening?" Hermione suddenly asked as they reached the

"I'm planning to go see a show in London" Alice replied thinking quickly "And I'll be staying in a hotel which is offering a birthday package at their spa which I've bought and will be abusing to an inch of its life"

"Sounds expensive" Mr Granger said a little too loudly earning glares from Hermione and his wife

"I've inherited a large and decent sum of money Mr Granger" Alice informed him "Since I cant touch half of it. Ive been told to invest most of what I can touch at the urge of a banker friend of mine I'm using the amount left to enjoy myself...since I'm at school most of the year the money won't run out until I'm eighteen...and by then I'm entitled to the rest anyway"

"Of...Of course" Mr Granger sputtered looking a little embarrassed "I should have realised you'll have advice on it...ignore me"

"Lady Potter!" a voice called out as the four of them as they walked through the doors to the pickup/drop off point

Alice turned to see Bloodfang under a glamour and a limo driver waiting for her she grinned manically. Stopping a moment Alice realised she could turn this to her advantage and turned back to her best friend and her family.

"Oh here's my ride" Alice said before turning specifically to the Granger's "Is it alright with you if Hermione joins me for a birthday lunch and seeing the show tomorrow instead of meeting Monday?, that way she has more time with you until we head to the Weasleys and the QWC"

"That makes perfect sense" came Mrs Granger's carefully worded reply after a glance at her husband "would you like one of us to accompany you?"

"I certainly don't mind but that is up to Hermione" Alice replied turning to her friend who looked dumbfounded

"I don't mind in the slightest" Hermione gaped after a moment "Thank you mum"

"OK" Alice said locking a surprised Hermione into a hug "I'll message you the hotel I'm staying in later and I'll see you tomorrow"

pushing her trolley to Bloodfang and the limo driver Alice didn't see Hermione's look of wanting to know more or the Granger's look of concern...and she didn't need to. She'll tell Hermione all she was a;allowed to know tomorrow and the Granger's would be told enough to quench their worries.

"So Bloodfang" Alice began as the limo took off on the drive into London "How goes the Emancipation?"

"Perfectly" Bloodfang replied with a grin pulling out some parchments for Alice to have "We had a letter from Mr Arthur Weasley...He's agreed to be your sponsor, the final meeting is Tuesday"

# # # # #

AUTHORS NOTE 2:

# # #

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER THREE OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

MANY THANKS TO:

Ultima-Owner

Archerongoddess

and

Kilare T'suna

FOR REVIEWING, YOU ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLEY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL IN CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS AND REVIEWERS UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

CHAPTER FOUR IS BEING WRITAIN AS WE SPEAK AND WILL BE POSTED SOON.

# # #

AS A FORE WARNING I HAVE A MEMORY AND LANGUAGE PROBLEM WHICH AFFECTS MY ABILITY TO RECOGNISE SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES...SINCE THIS STORY HAS NOT BETA THE MORE OBVIOUS MISTAKES WILL BE MORE PROMINENT AND FOR THAT I DO APPOLOGISE.


	4. Two sponsors and a muggleborn

ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

CHAPTER FOUR

July 31st 1994

Albus Dumbledore headmaster, chief warlock and international representative sat in his office at Hogwarts stewing over the fact that so much had gone wrong in such a small amount of time. Today was the fourteenth birthday of Alice Potter, The pawn Dumbledore had set up on the path to die a Martyr who had broken free and gone rouge. How she'd broken the blood wards on Privet drive and left without leaving so much as a tangible magical trace Dumbledore didn't quite know for sure, but finding out that Petunia Dursley had assigned away all rights to the girl over a week ago and allowing her emancipation to go ahead along with the goblins of Gringotts barring him from attempting all control over the girls finances and guardianship had been amongst the most frustrating things he'd ever experienced. Even being struck by Mrs Figg after he suggested she had something to do of it added to his growing paranoia.

Albus Dumbledore had never been as white as the popular opinion of him painted him to be, but he wasn't as inclined to the dark arts as Tom Riddle had been, he knew enough to take over the wizarding globe if he wanted to. But no Albus Dumbledore was content in ruling Britain and keeping the magic population as dumb as possible...he wanted to be remembered as the most powerful wizard since merlin to come out of the UK. His temper rose enough for a glass to break on Dumbledore's table. Albus sighed whipped out his wand and fixed the glass, returning it to the table where it once was. The only thorn in Dumbledore's side in the past a hundred years had been the Potter family. Every Lord and Heir had been some form of powerful person either being a master in a magical skill set, powerful in the Wizgenmort or extremely charismatic and popular. Alice had been born with a powerful magical core one Dumbledore bound the instant she was dropped off at the Dursleys. As such he wanted to keep her downtrodden until she had use as the person of Voldemort's ire and could die...but how to do it

Ideas and plans whirled through his head and none seamed workable until his eyes laid on the letters about the Triwizard Tournament...She wouldn't know about it, part of the plan was still viable and he could trap her by claiming delusions and gain guardianship by ministerial force...elements came together in his mind as a Ministry owl came swooping in. taking the letter from the owl Dumbledore threw it on his desk

 _'Those fools can wait an hour'_ Dumbledore thought as he popped in a sherbet lemon ignoring the letter for fleshing out his plan _'I have a pawn to deal with'_

 _S_ tanding in the corner disillusioned under house elf magic stood dobby...every move Dumbledore made about his Mistress Alice had to be reported back to Bloodfang

# # # # #

July 31st 1994

"Did you learn anything from second year?" Hermione asked shrilly staring at Alice with worried concern

The two girls were sitting in the hotel room Alice had booked until September 1st, waiting for Mrs Granger to come back up form her massage. Both Alice and Hermione had benefited from Spa Professionals and had massages, scrubs and child friendly treatments...It took a bit longer for Mrs Granger who was also being treated to the make up package as well by Alice who wanted to thank the woman for her parental concern. Alice couldn't believe the fact that Hermione fixated on a specific piece of information rather than the whole.

"Yes" came Alice's rather blunt reply as she stretched "Don't worry I got the goblins to give us a once over...the goblin healer Axeclaw stated that if I hadn't put it on my core would have been forever damaged plus its tuned to my magic via blood and only one or two other people in the world could put it on"

"Wait really?" Hermione asked the rare bit of information stalling her worrisome nature "Who else could wear the collar?"

"An Australian kid called Toby Collins...he's like five or something and the other is Luna Lovegood she'll be a third year Ravenclaw this coming school year"

"I've heard of Luna" Hermione said calming down "Rather smart and a bit of a loner, we occasionally share a table in the library...I hear she gets bullied for being unusual, talks about seeing strange creatures a lot"

"Well I'll be changing that by the start of the school year, I'm writing a letter and requesting a meeting" Alice said finishing her stretching

"That sounds decent of you" Hermione said calmly before smiling "What are you doing?"

"Stretching of course" Alice replied in an obvious tone "Don't you want to see what magic I can do now?"

"I thought we couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts due to being minors?" Hermione replied in surprise

"What did I tell you not five minutes ago" Alice said with a slightly raised voice reminding Hermione that she was now an emancipated minor "plus I've noticed this type of magic doesn't trigger the countrywide wards..."

Hermione watched with her mouth open and half a question in her head as Alice began to fade leaving an abnormally wide smile behind for a brief moment before vanishing entirely and reappearing across the room. Alice then tumbled back across the room showing she'd become rather flexible.

"Now...er" Alice began trying to catch Her breath "this bit is...well can be a little disconcerting I'm warning you now"

"Really?, is it damaging?" Hermione asked worry colouring her eyes again "Should I get my mother,...?"

"No its all good its just..." Alice began before throwing caution to the wind "...The hell with it, just look"

Alice dropped the illusion and showed Hermione her real self cat ears, tail and all. Hermione stared at her gobsmacked. Alice twirled looking a little nervous as she waited for Hermione to speak.

"It...It changed you?" Hermione finally sputtered finding her voice after a moment "What...Why?...How?"

"When I put the Collar on the first thing the Cheshire cat ...he's the spirit who lives in it" Alice replied slowly so she didn't aggravate Hermione further "Told me my core was horribly bound and was going to remove them because they were causing damage...when he did my core reacted wildly and he...had to fuse with it so I wouldn't die"

"That's terrible" Hermione almost sobbed "Was that why you went on holiday you'd been hurt?"

"Part of it yes...I needed to rest and to use my magic in a neutral environment" Alice said relaxing a bit more "The island I went to was more than enough"

"How come I didn't see you like this at the airport?" Hermione asked interested

"I can hold an illusion for a good two hours now" Alice replied a grin forming on her lips "Cheshire helps when I can't hold it much longer and I've been working on this"

Alice got to her feet again, relaxed held up her arms and pulled. Hermione's eyes widened as Alice's Eyes changed back to normal and her ears, tail and claws retracted into her skin.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say as she jumped off the bed and walked around her making Alice smile and feel awkward at the same time

"Yeah I know" Alice said "I can hold them in for hours but not all day, It's what I did earlier in the spa"

"Fair enough" Hermione said pulling Alice with her as she sat back down "Who else knows?"

"Bloodfang the banker to my accounts as well as Mr Weasley and Madam Bones... that's if they're my sponsors" Alice replied smiling "and I already told you about that meeting in two days"

"Fair enough" Hermione announced as Mrs Granger came through the door "Hi mum, you look good"

"Thank you sweetheart "Mrs Granger said with a smile and a twirl in her dress "Now how come you two aren't ready yet the shows in two hours and we still need to go eat"

Both Alice and Hermione scurried around the room to get dressed after all it was rare for them to see a west end show together without their wizarding friends.

# # # # #

August 1st 1994

 _'It seams that writing letters is becoming a serious hobby dearie_ ' Cheshire purred happily as Alice tapped her pen against the legal pad on her lap

 _'merely writing to a relative Chess'_ Alice replied _'and to an acquaintance who really should be a friend'_

 _'Ah so Little Luna Lovegood finally gets a thought and It's tied up with Neville Longbottom'_ Cheshire chuckled

 _'Of course'_ Alice said purring slightly herself _'Since I'm writing both of them letters after all'_

 _'Fair enough, don't mind me I'll be sleeping back here, after all the show we put on for Hermione yesterday was rather draining'_ Cheshire purred sounding a little put out

 _'Well don't let me keep you from your beauty sleep then Chess'_ Alice huffed harmlessly knowing full well Cheshire didn't mean it in the slightest

Pondering a moment as she looked out the window, the lion king was a good show both Hermione and her mother loved it just as much as she did. After dropping Alice back off at her hotel Hermione and her mother left to go home. Turning back to the pad Alice couldn't think of what to write until a thought about what Hermione had said about the girl formed the whole letter for her

 _Dear Luna Lovegood,_

 _We've never spoken before nor have I needed to write a letter to you until now. I'm Alice Potter, you've no doubt have heard the usual about me and I'm sorry for it...I am writing to you however because I've found out recently we're related and I wanted to meet with you before the new school year started as a chance to bond and to tell you a few things I've found out...lets just say I wanted to clear the Wakspurts before they attacked again, I have some information you really need to hear. I'm available up to the QWC and afterwards. If your going please tell me then we can meet there if not then I'll be in Diagon Alley on the 15th of August getting school supplies with Hermione Granger and the Weasleys._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Alice Potter_

 _P.S: If you cant join us at the QWC or on the 15_ _th_ _of August, please tell me then we can arrange a day and time to suit you._

Nodding to herself after checking for any errors and looking to see if it read as it sounded in her head, Alice turned to the letter to Neville...this one was easier to write

 _Hey Neville,_

 _It's Alice and I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend to you these past three years and I'm truly sorry for it. I hope we can become proper friends during the new school year. How has your summer been so far and are you going to the QWC?, If your not going could we meet up and get school supplies together?, I'll be going with Hermione Granger and the Weasleys as usual on the 15th of August and I hope you can join us_

 _yours,_

 _Alice Potter_

 _P.S: What do you reckon the chances are that Ireland wins but Bulgarians seeker gets the snitch?, I have the strangest feeling that happens._

Alice smiled as she re-read Neville's letter checking for errors, sealing both letters in envelopes with their names scrawled across the front

"Hey Hegwig?" Alice called waking up her white owl with a head scratch "Up for sending a few letters?"

Hegwig hooted happily as Alice tied the letters to her legs

"Ones for Luna Lovegood and the other is for Neville Longbottom" Alice told her taking the owl to the open window as she continuously stroked her head "You don't have to stay for replies...so you can go hunt afterwards if you want"

Hegwig hooted again and nipped her fingers before taking flight out of the open window, Alice smiled at her avian friends zest for life before throwing herself on the bed and going to sleep.

# # # # #

August 2nd 1994

Alice had never felt as nervous sitting in an office as she did right at that moment. Then again it was never the final legal nail in the process which was changing her life. Bloodfang sat across the table form her as they patiently waited for the remaining two people of this meeting. Alice flinched slightly when a knock on the door happened breaking the silence of the office.

"Enter" Bloodfang called out and the door opened at once revealing Griphook, Mr Weasley and a woman Alice assumed was Madam Bones.

"Madam bones and Mr Weasley to see you Banker Bloodfang" Griphook announced leading both magical's into the room

"Ah Thank you Griphook" Bloodfang said calmly as Alice rose and gave Mr Weasley a hug "And you may stay I'll have need of you, please sit down Madam Bones and Mr Weasley, we have a lot to do"

"Thank you for meeting with us as well Banker Bloodfang" Madam Bones replied sitting down after shaking Alice's hand "Although I don't see why It seams Alice's emancipation seams open and shut"

"It's almost there Madam Bones but as you're aware the younger a teenager is when emancipated the more likely in need of a sponsor they are" Bloodfang replied honestly "and Since Lady Alice here is in charge of several houses we agreed that Co-sponsors were the best option"

"Are you saying that Madam Bones and I are amongst the choices for Alice" Mr Weasley asked sounding as nervous as Alice felt

"Amongst Mr Weasley you two were the only choices" Bloodfang replied with a smile offering both Mr Weasley and Madam Bones the contracts "Alice was rather insistent"

Both adults shared a look before looking over the parchment contracts. Madam Bones looked unsure whilst Mr Weasley seamed iching for a quill.

"Mr Weasley you are one of the best adults I know and you give good advice" Alice said a little too quickly "And Madam Bones whilst we don't really know each other I know you're a good head of the auror department and Susan bones raves about how a decent person you are...those are qualities in sponsors I'd happily have"

"I'll happily do it where do I sign?" Mr Weasley replied looking to Bloodfang who wordlessly handed over a quill

"I'll do it too" Madam bones said after a while "On the promise that you tell me where your staying the rest of this holiday and what's happening with the QWC...You're a national treasure Miss Potter and id rather not be accused of mistreating you"

Alice smiled brightly as Mr Weasley passed the quill over telling Madam Bones Alice would be with him for the QWC

"I'll happily show you which hotel I'm staying in Madam Bones" Alice replied happily "I'll take you there after this meeting if you and Mr Weasley wish to join me for lunch?"

"Certainly Alice I ll be happy to" Mr Weasley said with a grin passing the contract to Bloodfang "and you can call me Arthur"

"I'll be there too" Madam Bones added on handing the quill and contract over "as long as you call me Amelia"

"There's one more thing I have to tell you though" Alice said stalling slightly by looking over to Bloodfang

"Go ahead Lady Alice" he prompted kindly making Alice smile and turning back to the other adults.

Alice sighed, closed her eyes and pushed her magic outwards.

# # # # # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER FOUR OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

MNAY THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:

ULTIMA-OWNER

Of course...Spa's are awesome and it's something Alice (and all the Harry's: female and male) need once in a while

#

XIU

Here's another Chapter for you to read

#

FOXCHILD1

Here's more for you to enjoy

#

MIKARI NOVA

Thank you for finding the story enjoyable so far I hope this adds to it

#

ARCHERON GODDESS

I hope you hold on, It's gonna be a bumpy ride

#

HNH058513

I hope the showing of what Alice has learned already helps with what I explained in my reply.

# # #

CHAPTER FIVE IS BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK... 


	5. A series of Events

ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

CHAPTER FIVE

August 3rd 1994

Arthur and Amelia drained their drinks rather quickly before pouring a second glass for themselves. The past two hours had been a blur of explanations, confusion and the setting up of sponsor payments and meetings during the school year. There was even one or two arguments over the fact that Alice should stay with either sponsor until Alice fully squashed it by saying no to the both of them. This had prompted the discussion of several properties and a relocation to the hotel room Alice was currently staying in.

"Alice this is a lot to take in" Arthur said coughing on the burning liquid he'd swallowed "and a lot to see my brain is still processing everything"

"That's cool Mr Weasley" Alice said playing with her tail as she sat by the window watching the sunny afternoon outside "It took me some time to get used to it too...especially after I found out there were two others who could have put it on and have damage done to them"

"There are two others?" Amelia spat out in surprise with her shot of whiskey landing on the table and quickly spreading

"Yeah" Alice replied and relayed the whole conversation she'd had with Bloodfang about Luna and the little boy in Australia as Amelia cleaned up her mess

"Did second year flash across your mind at all?" came Arthurs next question as he looked worried Alice turned to him and smiled softly

"I did but it felt different" Alice replied honestly "I wouldn't have put it on if it felt at all like the book did"

"Book" Amelia said warily placing down her glass and looking to both of them with a strange look on her face "What book?"

"To tell you Madam Bones I'm going to tell you about my whole time at Hogwarts and how crazy it was" Alice answered after sharing a look from Arthur "And It all started with getting a letter my relatives didn't like"

As Alice told them every experience she had with Hogwarts inside and outside the school year including what happened in the chamber to Ginny Weasley and how Sirius Black escaped Hogwarts last year and how innocent he really was.

"I'm willing to go under Veriterserum and show my memories in the court of law" Alice finished her voice cracking slightly as tears ran down her face.

Amelia's face grew more grim and determined whilst Arthurs grew a little more soft and understanding at the sight of the crying teenager.

"I will help you get Sirius the legal help he needs Alice I promise you" Amelia soothed grabbing Alice's hand and giving it a squeeze "Next time he writes to you ask him to write to me and to send his memory of that night and anything else he feels is necessary to his freedom...we'll work something out...ok"

Alice nodded and hiccuped before wiping the tears away with her sleeve. Amelia smiled softly and took both of Alice's hands

"I suggest you go and give ytour face a wash sweetheart...i bet oyu feel a little grubby?" Amelia asked Alice nodded "go on then we'll talk when you get back"

"Arthur" Amelia began tossing back the last of her whisky down her throat as Alice went to the bathroom"We're gonna need a meeting with Dumbledore about that book and soon...I have a feeling it's to do with Voldemort"

"I agree especially with how Alice's years at Hogwarts are" Arthur replied running a hand down his face "I worry about her just as much as my own children"

"It's good she has you Arthur" Amelia said with a smile "Now its time to prove ourselves worthy of her trust in us"

Both adults were unaware of Alice listening in from the bathroom door. The tap running behind her gave her a semblance of cover.

 _'Well done on the acting dearie_ ' Cheshire replied before yawning and making stretching sounds _'That was rather believable'_

 _'Good'_ Alice thought back _'after all having Sirius black properly free will ultimately put a few noses out of joint and help us cause a lot of trouble later on'_

# # # # #

August 10th 1994

Alice sat up and opened her eyes in one swift movement. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood up in warning...something was wrong, very, very wrong. The QWC match itself had passed by in a blur of knowledge, colour, excitement and loud noise. Alice found out she could speak any language after talking to the Bulgarian minister almost easily thanks to Cheshire whose magic had rewired her brain during her blackout. Getting out of bed Alice jammed her feet into her shoes and began shaking everyone awake

"Rise and shine everyone" she called out as the noise outside changed rapidly "Chaos is happening...best get to safety whilst we can"

Arthur, Bill, Percy and Charlie joined in with the ministry workers trying to stop the troublemakers not before sending the kids into the woods with the promise to keep together...Alice however wasn't having it, even with Arthur pleading with her to stay out of it. Bringing up an illusion over herself Alice left the tree line and headed towards where the action was happening.

Hooded and masked people in black robes strode through the main part of camp, destroying tents and hovering the muggle family who ran the camp over their heads. Alice felt sick to her stomach as a rage settled on her shoulders. Cheshire was purring loud enough that it sounded like he was growling

 _'Lets show these worthless scumbag how we deal with them'_ Cheshire said as he sent a few images and spells though Alice's mind.

Alice began firing spell after spell towards the group making sure that the muggle family wasn't harmed as she did so. One by one the masked men fell bound, gagged and covered in bruises, cuts and a variety of grime and goo. Alice fought the urge to cackle as she bound the last figure to the group. The ministry workers collected around them with a few aiding the muggle family...Arthur looked towards Alice and sighed shaking his head

"I hope you can keep that up Alice" He murmured reaching her and holding out his hand to check her wand "And show your true self elsewhere"

"I promise" Alice replied handing her wand over as Arthur checked it and handed it back "We should de-hood these scumbags and arrest them for disturbing the peace"

"I quite agree" Amelia said appearing at Alice's other shoulder giving her a look that spoke volumes

One by one the group was de-hooded and de-masked revealing every single man who pleaded being spelled to do Voldemort's bidding including Theodore Nott Senior and Lucius Malfoy...Alice felt a spark of glee seeing Malfoy Seniors blonde hair and bruised face. Maybe this will knock the wind out of Draco's sails. As the Ministry workers cuffed the men and disappeared, Alice sauntered away revealing her normal self some time later with a bruise on her forehead and looking confused. Passing off being missing as hitting her head on the way to safety.

# # # # #

August 14th 1994

Alice had spent the past four days furious, Mrs Weasley was in no position to order her, Cheshire or Hermione about or lock them away, By key or by magic. For the past three days Molly Weasley didn't let her children and their friends out of her sight. It had caused several loud and rather painful to hear arguments between her and Arthur who was firmly on Alice's side and letting her and Hermione head back to Alice's hotel room. Luckily Arthur had passed on a message from Alice to Amelia explaining the situation and added his own apologies due to the fact his wife was rather over possessive on child safety even when protection was already in place and Amelia's department were handling the troublemakers. It had taken two days of Arthur passing on messages to and from Amelia for Alice to feel safe about up and leaving the Burrow without consequences...after all she had both sponsors permission to leave and even had permission to take Hermione with her from the Granger's.

Today was the day they were leaving...Mr Weasley had lowered the parental wards over the windows in the Living room the night before, so both girls could get out quickly and easily without causing much noise. Both girls went to bed dressed leaving their shoes by the bedroom door. If Ginny had any idea they were breaking out she didn't say anything, Alice looked to the sleeping redhead from her sleeping matt on the floor...Ginny had been acting rather odd the past few days, much odder than usual not enough to be alarming like second year but enough to be noticeable. Even Cheshire pondered if she could sense him and Alice's continuous transformation as the new Cheshire cat.

 _'Time to go dearie'_ Cheshire muttered in the back of Alice's head ' _The sun's coming up and the human howler will be awake soon'_

Alice looked to the window and grinned Cheshire was right the sun was coming up and they needed to move and move now.

"Hermione" Alice murmured waking her friend up as she pointed to the sleeping Ginny before placing a finger on her lips "Time to go"

Hermione remained silent but crawled out of bed. There was no need to collect anything since Mr Weasley shrank her trunk before sending them off to bed with a wink. The pair of them shuffled downstairs as silently as they could shoes in hand. The girls reached the ground floor and as quietly as they could put on their shoes and opened both windows. A light flickered on at the top of the stairs causing both Alice and Hermione to falter nervously.

"Who's up and walking around down there?" Mrs Weasley asked sounding sleepy and confused.

"Go, Go" Alice sputtered in as quiet a whisper as she could as she climbed out of the living room window she was beside.

Alice landed on her feet gracefully and booked it up the Weasleys driveway as fast as she could with Hermione in tow. A scream echoed up behind them as Mrs Weasley appeared at the front door just as the girls reached the road and turned the corner. Alice couldn't help but laugh as she felt the wind on her face as they ran up the main road to the village. It seemed getting out of a house you were locked in -even with a little help- gave her an adrenaline high only Quiddich seemed to give her.

Reaching the village post office both girls stopped running and tried to catch their breath. Alice kept an eye out just in case of any unwanted attention before calling the Knight bus.

"Well that was a high" Alice said catching her breath enough to speak "I'll happily do that again"

"Only you Alice" Hermione sputtered out clutching her side "Only you...I'm not doing that again for a while"

Alice chuckled as she struck out her left hand summoning the knight bus and pulling out her purse with her right. Not even twenty minutes later the girls were tucking into breakfast at Alice's hotel.

# # # # #

August 15th 1994

Diagon Alley was busier than normal Alice thought before recognising a few Hogwarts students ahead of her.

 _'Must have the same idea you have since they'll have their letters too'_ Cheshire chuckled pointing out the obvious

 _'Shush you_ ' Alice replied jovially and without much bite...they were sharing the same head space after all

"Everyone's had the same idea as we have" Hermione muttered into Alice's ear unintentionally echoing Cheshire as they stepped through the portal followed by Amelia and Susan.

"Yeah not Shit...Ow" Alice said frowning slightly whilst rubbing her shoulder after Amelia had rapped it.

"Time and place for gutter language Alice it is not here" Amelia informed her authoritatively before straightening her shoulders "Now to Gringotts"

The small group made it's way towards the bank at the end of the Alley occasionally stopping to say hello to fellow students or adults who knew Madam Bones. Alice kept her tongue and impatience to a minimum...the tongue lashing she'd received from Amelia for the stunt she pulled at the QWC was enough to keep her in check for the rest of summer.

"Oh by the way Madam Bones" Alice said attracting the adults attention "I have an order for stationary to collect out in the muggle world would you like to come with me to get it?"

"Of course" Amelia said smiling "how big is the order and do I need to bring back up"

"You're gonna need the back up" Alice said earning chuckling from Susan and Hermione as they met Neville and a blonde haired girl who must be Luna at the steps of Gringotts "Hello Neville good to see you again...and you must be Luna"

"And you must be Alice Hello" Luna replied shaking Alice's hand...Alice knew by the glint in the girls eye she had both a friend for life and a sounding board for craziness.

"ready for the new school year?" Neville asked after sharing greetings with everyone else "I'm fifty fifty, right now and working on it"

"Well as long as it's an improvable fifty fifty Neville" Alice replied with a chuckle leading everyone into the Goblins run bank to get money "Then I think we can help you"

The group including Neville entered

"Lady Potter" Teller Pike called out attracting the groups attention, Alice led the group over tot he goblin with an easy smile and grace

"Teller Pike I hope your money is ever flowing" Alice replied stopping before the goblin "What can I do for you?"

"Money is ever flowing and I hope your enemies quiver at your feet...Banker Bloodfang ordered I keep an eye out for you and prompted me to give you this" Pike answered pulling out some parchment a small cloth bag and a plastic bank card "These were meant to be given to you last time you were here but was forgotten in the chaos...he knows you have a busy day today"

"Ah thank you Pike where do I sign?" Alice said taking the items and a quill before signing the parchment "Please pass on my thanks to Banker Bloodfang for me Teller Pike"

"I will do so Lady Potter now who in this group is in need of money?" Pike asked turning tot he group

"Hermione don't worry about your school shopping this year" Alice said pulling her best friend aside

"How come?" Hermione asked biting back the urge to tell her she could get her own stuff

"'Cause I'm gonna buy them for you this year...consider it several birthday presents" Alice said smiling feeling slightly guilty at missing Hermione's Birthday last year "plus I'll get you extra books and a multi-space trunk for them if you want"

Even the Cheshire cat winced at how loud Hermione squealed before throwing herself into hugging her. Alice hugged her friend in return before wiggling her fingers in her ears...Hermione could get rather loud after all. One by one their friends rejoined them with Amelia and the group headed back out into Diagon Alley. Alice fought the urge to head to The Bandersnatch Curiosities, the books she bought from there were some of the best she ever read. Alice shook her head to clear it...she could always go there later on after all The Jabberwock pub at the end of knockturn was on the same street as an underground station of the line. She can always go later...Alice smiled before turning to her friends and asking

"So which shop first?"

# # #

Alice strode forwards into W. with a big grin on her face as Hermione, Susan, Tonks one of two auror's she'd just met and Amelia trailed behind her like a group of ducklings.

Luna and Neville would have joined them but Madam Longbottom was still put out by the arguing and buying of Neville's new wand and Mr Lovegood needed an extra hand with some editing of a few larger pieces. Both of them had already spent a lot of time with them already shopping through the shops of the alley and having a leisurely lunch at the leaky cauldron.

"Hello again Miss Emily" Alice called out reaching the collection point desk and attracting the ladies attention

"Well hello to you too Miss Alice" Emily replied turning from her colleague she'd been talking to. "Here again for more stationary?"

"Well more for the order I put in but yes Miss Emily" Alice answered handing over the reference paper in her hand

"How are you gonna get this home little lady?" Emily's colleague asked reading the order ref over her shoulder and recognising it

"We have a car outside" Alice replied smoothly her grin still on her face"wise enough to turn up with help this time"

"I'll go get Jack-o and the order" the colleague said turning away and heading out back quickly causing Emily to shake her head

"Who are your friends?" Emily asked as she came around the desk

"Hermione, Susan and Tonks" Alice chuckled as she jabbed a finger at each friend "And this is Miss Amelia Susan's aunt she's being the boss today"

Emily shook hands and exchanged greetings with the adults before turning back to Alice, Hermione and Susan

"Well It's going to take everyone out back a good few minutes to get your order so its best to get anything else you want whilst your here" Emily said gesturing to the store "You have ten minutes max"

"I'll stay here Alice" Amelia added with a smile and a shooing gesture"that way I'm not lurking over your shoulder all day"

"So...there's a few books I definitely recommend" Alice chuckled and nodding before leading Hermione, Susan and Tonks over to the books section.

Half an hour, two hundred pounds worth of books and four grands worth of stationary in the back of the ministry official car. Alice left W. W. still grinning with a surprised Amelia and two year mates gushing over the books she'd bought them. Amelia turned to Alice as the car pulled away

"So how come you want all that stationary?" She asked with genuine interest

"Ive been planning to use muggle stationary to take notes and inly use ink and parchment for homework since the beginning of summer" Alice replied with partial honesty "And I thought hey other students may want some as well so I decided to buy enough to share if asked"

Amelia nodded then gestured for Alice to continue...the muggle stationary had given her an idea.

# # # # #

September 1st 1994

 _'Ah so this is the Hogwarts train?'_ Cheshire cat asked a slight purring in his voice as Alice pushed her trolley out of the way of the portal from kings cross station.

 _'Yup'_ Alice replied popping the p like she would whilst speaking aloud. _'It's a GWR 4900 class 5972 Olton Hall, A 4-6-0 Hall Class Steam Locomotive'_

 _'wow that's...oddly specific information'_ Cheshire chuckled _'Information I didn't need to know'_

 _'Suck it up fuzz ball' Alice_ replied grinning as she headed to the usual carriage the crew used and loaded her trunk onto the train _'It's partially your fault I'm retaining more information, even information that's not really needed'_

"Alice you in there?" came the voice of Hermione prompting Alice to return to the open door and the platform

Hermione was there alongside Luna, Neville and Susan, The Weasleys had turned up surprisingly ahead of time with Arthur and Amelia talking off to the side. The glare from Mrs Weasley told Alice everything she needed to know about how she felt.

"My friends you've arrived" Alice called out happily jumping down from the train "How is everyone?"

"Good, Well, Fabulous...generally OK" echoed around the four of them in reply as Alice hugged each and every one of them

"I'll be with Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs down the train" Susan added pointing towards where her friends were further towards the engine "I just came to say hi"

"That's cool" Alice said "We can always talk tomorrow"

"You're OK with it?" Susan asked surprise colouring her tone and showing on her face

"Well yeah, their your friends too" Alice announced not really caring but still smiling "No need to worry yourself. we can always hang out at other times"

"Fair enough" Susan said hugging Alice again smiling brightly "I'll come see you tomorrow at breakfast"

Susan skipped off towards her friends with her trunk in tow as Alice shook her head and turned towards her other friends to ask

"Don't forget to well them about the stationary I'm selling" Alice called after her before turning back to her friends "Shall we get your trunks on board?"

Between the four of them the trunks were loaded onto the train and the trunk shelves rather quickly. Alice stood at the door as the other three filed off to say goodbye to their parents and guardians. She left the train as Arthur approached

"Alice" he began leading her off to the side so no-one would listen "Be careful this year...there's an event happening called The Triwizard tournament"

"Amelia mentioned something similar" Alice jumped in "she gave me a book on the subject"

"Good" Arthur said shuffling slightly "With how your past three years have gone we have a feeling something will happen that will pull you into the tournament...we're working with Bloodfang in case it does"

"That's nice to know" Alice said pondering the sentiment before shrugging and giving the man a hug "Thanks Mr Weasley It's nice to know there's some adults on my side"

Arthur Weasley looked surprised for a brief moment before chucking and hugging Alice back. Clearing his throat he pushed Alice away enough to get a good look of her

"Now do as well as you can with your school work and if your going to cause trouble with the twins keep it down to a minimum promise?" Arthur asked smiling

"I promise Mr Weasley" Alice replied hearing the whistle to go "I'll write both you and Madam Bones tomorrow"

"Wise Idea" Arthur said leading Alice back tot he train and letting her get on after Hermione and the others. "Good luck"

Alice waved once more out of the window as the train pulled away before going to the carriage they'd taken control of for the trip.

"So guys...how about a game of Rummie?" she asked sitting down and pulling out a muggle set of cards

"I'll play what's the rules?" Neville asked looking interested as Hermione and Luna agreed to play

"Ok here's how it goes"Alice continued launching into explaining the game grinning broadly and opening the pack...It was time to level the playing field somewhat between the pure bloods and Muggleborns a little bit.

# # # # # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER FIVE OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

MNAY THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:

ULTIMA-OWNER

oh I hope so

#

XIU

Here's another Chapter for you to read

#

FOXCHILD1

I hope this is a good way to find out

#

HIKARI NOVA

Why thank you, I'll consider it

(I apologise for getting your name wrong last time)

#

ARCHERON GODDESS

I hope you don't get too dizzy

#

HNH058513

I truly hope to live up to that question...there's so many ideas it could lead to.

# # #

CHAPTER SIX IS BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK...


	6. Hogwarts bound

ALICE POTTER

CHAPTER SIX

September 1st 1994

Alice sat at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione as they watched the sorting of the new first years, throwing Ron and Ginny an occasional dark look as they glared at them from their seats further down the table. Alice raised an eyebrow and shared looks with Hermione and Neville...the Younger Weasleys had done wrong...intentionally or not.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _The opening door drew Alice's attention from discussing family history with Luna as well as Hermione and Neville as they went over homework_

 _"Hey Alice what was up with you this summer?" Ron asked coming in and sitting down without asking with Ginny doing the same_

 _"Yeah mum was pissed you left early" Ginny added frowning "She screamed at dad for an hour because you two hadn't listened to her"_

 _"To be frank you guys as much as your mother is a good person and we genuinely like her, she has no control over us even if we come to stay over" Hermione said jumping in with an honest answer_

 _"Since we already had other precautions in place and had permission form our guardians to leave...your mum had no right to lock us in" Alice added frowning at her friends_

 _"Blaming my mother makes it awfully seem like you didn't want to spend time with us" Ron started to rant red in the face_

 _"...But our dad's your sponsor don't you listen to him?" Ginny asked cutting off Ron's angry rant. "Shouldn't you be listening to him?"_

 _"Yes your dad is one of my sponsors" Alice replied "But both he and Madam Bones agreed that I could leave...the place I was staying was safer than at the burrow"_

 _"You've gotten like Malfoy" Ron spat out attracting the groups attention again "To big for your boots and being a pompous ass...Eat..."_

 _Ron was quick to whip out his wand but Alice was quicker and fired off the same spell Ron had been affected with before._

 _"Best go see one of the prefects Ron cause I'm not helping you out" Alice growled crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow_

 _"Whor...eugh" Ron began before throwing up a few slugs he frowned angrily and huffed out the carriage_

 _"Want to join him red?" Alice threw to an angry but confused looking Ginny who held her own wand out "Or do you want to behave yourself and believe me?"_

 _Ginny stowed away her own wand and left after her brother throwing them a filthy look before disappearing. Alice shook her head and after vanishing the slugs stowed her own wand away in the arm holster she had_

 _"Its a shame he's gotten like that" Hermione said sadly shaking herself and turning back to her copy of the quibbler_

 _"What do you mean gotten he's always been like that...at least to me" Neville told them shaking slightly_

 _"And to me he still calls me loony" Luna added softly Alice gave Luna a big hug...the first in a long while_

 _"You'll always be Luna to us" Alice said smiling as they broke the hug"Besides they'll have to learn to grow up somehow"_

 _# # #_

 _"Ah isn't it potter and her little gang of..." Draco Malfoy began crowing the moment he opened the door, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him as usual._

 _"Malfoy we have no time for your peacocking and preaching your fathers twisted words" Alice interrupted looking up from the book she was reading "If you have something to say not in those categories please do so or leave your choice"_

 _"How dare you interrupt me " Draco began a pink blush appearing on his cheeks as Alice got to her feet_

 _"Times up" Alice replied pushing Draco into Crabbe and Goyle and closing the door in front of them attaching their magical signature to the same spell tied to Ron and Ginny "He'll learn...hopefully"_

 _"So do you guys know why we needed dress robes?" Alice asked Luna and Neville a little later on after she'd calmed down, Hermione stiffened the moment it was mentioned_

 _"No, Why?" Both of them asked at the same time before looking to each other and chuckling_

 _"Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament" Alice answered chuckling herself "and at Christmas there's a ball"_

 _"I bet the third years can't go" Luna added a little sadly "I didn't have dress robes on my letter"_

 _"That is a terrible shame" Alice said eyeing the younger girl sympathetically"You'd look great in silver or blue"_

 _"What's The Triwizard tournament?" Neville asked very much interested in the answer_

 _"Its usually a meeting of three schools whose chosen champions fight through three tasks for gold and glory" Hermione answered in a huff "it was cancelled because the champions and judges died due to an escaped manticore...I'm not surprised its been revived what with Dumbledore's track record of causing chaos these past few years"_

 _"You blame Dumbledore for the stuff happening around me?" Alice asked in surprise_

 _"of Course she rightly blames Dumbledore" Luna threw in sounding a little more normal "He's not as white as she appears"_

 _# # #_

 _"Hey Fred, George" Alice called out seeing the twins on the way back from the bathroom having changed into her school uniform._

 _"Hey Break-out" The twins echoed back grinning when they turned to her "Wha'cha need?"_

 _"I have some business news that you could spread for me if you like" Alice replied to the question "Although I'd like to know your mums reaction to Hermione and I leaving"_

 _"Oh ho" Fred began as George promptly burst out laughing "Mum was apocalyptic...she was almost foaming at the mouth, she went mental when she heard dad helped you out how come you left?"_

 _"I was only meant to stay with you guys until the 13th at the latest" Alice answered smiling "When your mum refused to even let Hermione and I go in Madam Bones's presence and permission from Hermione's parents, both your dad, Hermione and I knew we had to leave...as quickly and as quietly as possible"_

 _"We're sorry Mum was in overprotective bitch mode" George finally said calming down "And we're sorry about Ron and Ginny"_

 _"You guys heard that huh?" Alice said feeling put out somewhat "I'm sorry too just because I'm not speaking to them until they grow up a little doesn't mean we cant speak"_

 _"True" Fred threw in "So what's that business you've got running?"_

 _Alice's face broke out into a fierce grin surprising the twins before her. Alice relayed what she wanted them to know and was met by two wide matching grins_

 _"Of course we can do that" Fred said with a chuckle "we've been advertising some of our own products for months now"_

 _"We'll then send others your way if and when they hear about it alright?" George added still grinning "Hey Fred we need to go get that thing off Lee"_

 _"Oh yeah" Fred replied remembering what George was mentioning "well See you later Alice"_

 _"See you later guys and thank you" Alice called after them as they started to walk away and turned to head back to her friends._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Alice served herself food once it appeared and tried to ignore both Ron and Ginny's glaring from further down the table. Whilst she was succeeding to a degree it had attracted attention form their year group.

"Hey Alice what's up with you and Ron?" Seamus asked seeing the redhead fire another dirty look with his mouth around a large chunk of chicken

"Oh we've had a disagreement" Alice replied honestly "and he's no longer any friend of mine until he can grow up"

"Wait really?" Dean asked turning to her after hearing what she said looking oddly gleeful "He's not protected?"

"What do you mean protected?" Hermione asked looking as confused as Alice felt

"Ron's been using his position as your best friend over everyone's head in Gryffindor" Seamus answered seeing the confusion and cleared the air "Often giving statements on things you supposedly said and stated a lot of crazy stuff saying it was what you expected"

"...The Fuck?" was all that came out of Alice's mouth as her gaze sought out the youngest Weasley male and narrowed dangerously

"Hey since he's no longer friends with you we can tell him what we really think about him" Seamus finished looking sheepishly

"We didn't want to disturb you in case it was true" Dean added looking rather ashamed of himself

"Do whatever you want with him" Alice muttered ideas flowing around her head "I can deal a few hands myself"

"Awesome" Dean and Seamus echoed sharing a look before looking towards Ron reminding Alice of the Weasley twins

"I have a feeling Ron and Ginny's year at Hogwarts"

# # # # #

September 2nd 1994

 _'Thank god its a Saturday'_ Alice thought stalking the corridors up towards the Owlery _'Most of the castle isn't up this early'_

 _'Good_ ' the voice of Cheshire echoed from the shadow beside her ' _We've been working on this for the past month and I don't want to give it up until it's absolutely necessary'_

 _'I quite agree'_ Alice replied reaching the stairs to the Owlery itself _'Want to come up or wait here'_

 _'Best come up with you'_ Cheshire said after a moments consideration the shadow merging with her feet as he spoke _'that way no-one expects it'_

Alice shrugged her shoulders and walked up into the Owlery. Owls of students sat on perches either alone or clustered together with the schools flock of owls. Alice looked around until she found Hegwig's snowy feathers and approached with Owl treats in her hand

"Hey there Hegwig up for a delivery?" she asked kindly feeding the owl with one hand and holding up the letters for Mr Weasley and Madam Bones with the other "you don't have to if you don't want to"

Hegwig blinked her amber eyes for a moment as if to consider what Alice was offering. Hegwig had returned Thursday from delivering and returning with the letter from Sirius and then flew all the way to Scotland Friday. Hegwig hooted and bobbed her head sticking out each leg one at a time so Alice could attach each letter to them.

"Thank you Hegwig" Alice said carrying her owl to the window "take your time and you don't have to wait for any replies ok"

The white owl bobbed her head again before taking off into the early morning light... there was something about waking up this early

 _'Do you think Sirius will react well to your changes?'_ Cheshire asked as they shuffled back down to the main hallway

 _'Hhhmmm maybe'_ Alice replied thoughtfully before shrugging _'Anyway got any ideas on how to handle old Ronny-boy?'_

The Cheshire cat laughed so loudly Alice was sure it would have been heard if others were around.

 _'I have an idea or two my dear...so listen to this_ ' Cheshire began as they walked down towards the great hall

# # #

September 15th 1994

Alice held back a good amount of her grin as Snape glared at her from behind Dumbledore's shoulder. For the past two weeks Alice had blatantly ignored the old man's numerous requests to meet in his office and in the four potions lessons Alice had made perfect potions with one hand and undermined Snape with the other... including sending small puffs of Hallucinogenic clouds his way in means of messing with his head. Alice swung her legs under the chair she was sitting on whilst staring at Dumbledore intently

"Please feel free to indulge the meaning of this meeting Professor Dumbledore" Alice said all innocence and smiles "After all I am missing Herbology for this"

"This meeting is Two fold Alice" Dumbledore began shifting in his seat a little uncomfortably

"Lady Potter sir...or even Miss Potter" Alice interrupted "I unfortunately didn't give you the use of my first name, after all as a student I'm not allowed to call you Albus or professor Snape Severus and isn't Professor McGonagoll supposed to be here since she's my head of house?"

"Professor Snape has my trust in this issue..." Dumbledore began "the issue being where you were this summer your aunt was very worried and truthfully so was i"

Alice raised her eyebrow before bursting out laughing, Cheshire too was laughing from his spot in the back of her head

"Oh Headmaster your killing me" Alice finally sputtered through her laughter "Mrs Dursley my aunt gave up every single right to me the moment she signed my emancipation papers, shes no longer allowed to see me, speak to me or of me for as long as she lives...did you see her before or after signing"

"She did mention she'd signed papers beneficial to your health for that summer but not to your emancipation" Dumbledore lied easily unnerved a little by Alice's large off putting grin and easy demeanour

"I bet it was after you found out you couldn't blag guardianship rights to me now i'm legally the lady of several houses" Alice chuckled "And by then Petunia Dursley was no longer my physical guardian...bet she's malting as we speak"

"Malting?" Dumbledore questioned worriedly sharing a look with Snape as he did so

"It was tied to the paperwork" Alice informed him Cheshire used their combined magic spelling both Snape and Dumbledore to start hallucinating "every time my...relatives speak of me ill or otherwise they get issues...if they talk to you they grow feathers and malt"

"Because they have no right to speak to you and you have no right to speak to them" Alice replied calming down "Plus I already have two sponsors Mr Weasley and Madam Bones I have to report tot hem and tell them everything including this little meeting since you clearly didn't request this through proper channels"

Snape shrank back slightly from the unusual magic in the room and obvious reaction to recognising and experiencing the hallucinogen before, Dumbledore felt it wash over him but ignored it unaware that it took root almost instantly. Alice kept both men talking for a few more minutes giving the magic time to attach

 _'They're both under dearie'_ Cheshire purred seeing the glint in both men's eyes _'I'm going to mess with them'_

 _'Sweet have fun my friend'_ Alice thought back as Cheshire slid out of her feet in his shadow form just as the bell rang.

"Looks like I'm having a tardy off Professor sprout" Alice said pouting slightly, Silently urging the headmaster to hand her at least a few extra undated tardy sheets.

"Do not worry Miss Potter" Dumbledore began sounding surprised that he saw Alice complying with his plans as he wrote out a note for the Herbology professor and thanks to her wish and Cheshire's manipulation handed Alice a pad including two months worth of tardy passes. On top of the dated pass "I'll tell Professor Sprout we were discussing issues that came up"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" Alice said surprised at the month long pass in her hand "I'll leave you and professor Snape to your...business"

"Enjoy your next lesson Alice" Dumbledore cooed relaxing into the hallucination fully as Snape fought off his own.

Alice left Dumbledore's office clutching the passes in one hand and her bag in the other deciding to use the headmasters mistake to her advantage Alice hid it inside a hidden pocket in her bag before closing it and shouldering it properly.

"Hey Fred, George, Lee" Alice called out seeing the sixth years ahead of her down the corridor

"Hey Alice" Lee replied hearing her first and stopping "Hey Fred, George wait a minute Alice wants us"

"'Sup Break-out" Fred said as the twins stopped and turned around grinning like maniacs "How's business?"

"Going fabulously all thanks to you" Alice replied reaching them "Although I have a proposition for you a prank product idea in mind a themed idea"

"Interesting" George began sharing glances with his brother and friend "May we know more?"

"Well of course" Alice said her maniacal grin back again as she raised her eyebrow and pulled the three boys to the side. Hogwarts residents wouldn't know what hit them.

# # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER SIX OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

MAN-Y THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:

DarkDragonessFlies

Why Thank you, I promise to (At Least) try to keep the standard up

#

Acherongoddess

I'm glad you liked the break-out I've had that idea in my head for a while but it never seamed to fit anywhere

#

Shogunclaw

I'm glad you feel that way, we're not even there yet

#

Ultima-owner

He better be, He better be.

#

Hikari Nova

Now that is a very good idea...Could I borrow It?

#

hnh058513

It is being worked on as we speak

# # #

CHAPTER SEVEN IS BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK...


	7. Chapter 7

ALICE POTTER: CHESHIRE CAT

CHAPTER SEVEN

September 23rd 1994

Alice smiled at the fifth year Hufflepuff as she handed over the basic pack she'd created for them of a pencil case pens pencils rubber ruler folder and five pads of different types of paper. The Hufflepuff thanked her and handed over five Galleons before running off cackling all the way. Bagging up the coins Alice saw fellow seeker Cedric Diggory appeared alongside a few more fifth, sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs.

"Hey Alice" Cedric said with a grin perching himself out of the way of his fellow students a parcel in his hands

"'Sup Cedric What 'cha got?" she asked smiling as the crowd talked about her merchandise.

"A present form my Cousin" Cedric replied gleefully shaking slightly "I believe its the results of that thing we discussed last year"

A flash of a conversation a year previously about attending muggle university and finding out Cedric had a half-blood cousin who'd prompted Cedric to search out and understand muggle schooling. During a conversation at the end of last year Cedric had mentioned in passing he wanted to sit a few exams, How he'd gotten this notion at all Alice had no clue but by the start of summer had passed on enough copies of the exam support books to help Cedric pass the approaching Hell.

"Sweet you gonna open it now or later?" Alice asked with a smile and a tilt of her head

"Not sure yet" Cedric replied honestly as a few other Hufflepuffs demanded her attention "Haven't made up my mind"

Alice helped out the Hufflepuffs and even the Slytherins selecting and purchasing the right stationary sets Alice even recommended the appropriate protection spells to be used...especially for the Slytherins. Not everyone understood even if they attempted to.

Alice packed away the rest of her items and shrunk down the trunk as the Hufflepuffs scurried away like a pack of overexcited puppies. The Slytherins remained behind to ask Alice a few questions about getting their own supply. Cedric waited his turn before hearing what Alice was saying about the GCSE books

"So there's more GCSE books at this W. ?" Cedric asked a little too gleefully clutching his parcel to his chest

"Yeah of course" Alice replied "Although I recommend you open the parcel to see what you have before getting more even I don't recommend getting two"

Cedric nodded and opened the parcel to see the sets for the three basic GCSE's English, Maths and Science. Alice began to explain each one when Ron Weasley appeared around the corner

"What's two slimy Slytherins and a huffleduffer doing to you potter?" Ron asked in a loud tone wand in hand "Fuck off and leave my house mate alone"

Ron went to fire but tripped over Cheshire's shadow, tumbling head over ass through the door and down the stairs. Ron's cussing and cries of pain when he reached the bottom wafted back up to them. Alice, Cedric and the Slytherins looked at each other in surprise before looking back at the doorway with Ron's pained cries before bursting out laughing.

# # # # #

October 14th 1994

"Look up in the sky, It's a bird, It's a plane no, It's Superman...Dah Dah Dah Daaaaaaah" Alice said loudly enough from where she stood amongst the students of Gryffindor house on the lawns of Hogwarts as the Beauxbatons carriage arrived. The muggle born students who heard her laughed at the reference as Hermione lightly smacked her arm.

"Wow that's one big woman" Seamus said as the headmistress Madame Maxine stepped out followed by her students.

"Well there's Hagrid's date for Valentines day" Neville said to Alice earning a round of giggles "Oh by the way my grandmother agreed to the Holiday to Australia as long as I took Mipsy with me"

"That's cool" Alice said trying to settle her giggling "The more the merrier, Hermione's parents are coming with us and I'm arguing for Professor...The fuck is that?"

Neville and Hermione turned to the Lake where Alice was pointing in time to see a pirate ship pull up out of the water as if cresting a wave Alice raised an eyebrow before looking impressed.

"Now that is cool" Alice heard Dean Thomas say from further down the line form beside Seamus and the Weasley twins. Both Ron and Ginny looked annoyed Alice pushed them from her mind as Dumbledore lead Headmaster Karkeroff and his students inside

"YO is that Victor Krum?" Ron called out sending everyone in the vicinity turning to ogle the Durmstrang students as they passed

Alice caught sight of the sullen-faced Bulgarian seeker as he passed by at the side of the headmasters

"You know I think Weasleys right" Alice said somewhat surprised before catching Moody's gaze

The defence teacher stared at her for several minutes as the students of Hogwarts filed back into school. Alice couldn't shake off the feeling he was more trouble than he was worth.

# # # # #

Alice sat at the Gryffindor table head in her hands as the Halloween feast echoed loudly around her. It was always a sore point for her ever since she rejoined the wizarding world and made a point to sit as close to the great hall doors as possible as well as eat as little as possible. For her today was not one of joy but that of sadness and reflection. After all thirteen years ago she lost her parents to a madman...her friends couldn't say or do anything but let her get lost inside her own head. Even the teachers left her alone to a point, after all she was in school. Alice sighed before attempting to eat some more food, the announcement of the official start of the tournament had been tiring. Several students including most of the houses assumed that Alice would attempt to put her own name in Alice had sworn several oaths she would not do so and been hit by enough truth telling spells she'd been distrustful for days.

 _FLASHBACK..._

 _September 30th 1994_

 _"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked sitting down at their customary table as Alice and the Weasley twins lent over a piece of well scribbled paper._

 _"Ask us no questions 'Mione" Alice began looking up from the paper with a feral grin to which Hermione felt a shiver_

 _"And we'll tell you no lies"George said as he and Fred looked up from the paper too "Its a few pranks for some bullies if you must know"_

 _"Trying to work out the kinks so their not hurt but actually learn something" Fred added honestly_

 _"And its all down to them as to how long it lasts etc." Alice finished "We wont tell you any more so you can have deniability"_

 _"Fair enough" Hermione said pulling out her homework as Neville and Luna appeared "Hey guys"_

 _"So anyone want to exchange help for Herbology homework with helping me with the Charms and Transfiguration homework?" Neville asked with a sheepish grin sitting down_

 _"I'll help with Charms" George and Alice said together as Hermione and Fred echoed "I'll help with Transfiguration"_

 _"ill help if I can get help with potions" Luna added with her usual dreamy smile_

 _The group laughed aloud before quieting down and set about doing three different years worth of homework from four different subjects. Within the hour Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology homework were completed, both Neville and Luna's confidence were bolstered and Hermione had completely forgotten about the prank. Which had been separated into three different pockets and if you read any piece of paper individually no-one would ever suspect its purpose. Cheshire purred at the back of Alice's head adding a few...wonderland touches to the paper._

 _# # #_

 _October 3rd 1994_

 _Alice sat on the window sill and watched as the Cheshire cat faded in and out of his shadow body and into his normal one._

 _"How close do you reckon you are to a full body full time?" Alice asked in interest hopeful for her friend_

 _"Wanting to get rid of me?" Cheshire replied back sarcastically as he faded back to shadow for the day_

 _"Of course not" Alice replied lowering a leg so Cheshire could rejoin her "I know what its like to feel trapped and I have no desire to pass it on intentionally or not"_

 _"Nice save" Cheshire replied dissolving at the contact with Alice's leg "I thank you for your concern and wish for my own movement...Id say February to march at the latest...late December, early January if we push it why do you ask?"_

 _"Got a letter from a dude named Michael Liddel turns out he and his son Toby are cousins of mine via our grandparents...he's invited me to spend Christmas with him"_

 _"How'd he find you out?" Cheshire asked sounding surprised "It wasn't flagged up in Gringotts during the summer"_

 _"I believe its cause he's supposed to be Lord Liddel" Alice replied re-reading the letter all over again "Cause he's two years older than mum he was supposed to inherit the title and assets...to be fair I'm not sure he knew until he got divorced and the Australian Gringotts branch finally did an inheritance for him...I'm gonna send Bloodfang a letter just to be safe"_

 _"A wise course of action he'll want the help" Cheshire said kindly pondering the situation "I say go It'll be fun, you'll gain some new family members and the weather will be perfect...Take Luna with you"_

 _"You know I'll do that" Alice said waving her hand over some parchment to take notes "Maybe I could take Hermione and Neville and too, maybe take a flight or two"_

 _# # #_

 _October 20th 1994_

 _Alice sat at the Hufflepuff Table beside Cedric Diggory, Luna, Neville and Hermione and watched with disguised pride as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Cho Chang, Marietta Ebercrombe and both Ron and Ginny Weasley fell to the wonderland bully prank. A couple of other students mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins fell too but were not as noticeable to the main event. The teachers at the head table were the Arthimancy and ancient runes teachers alongside Flitwick and two teachers from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They were in no position to help or police the fallout._

 _The main bullies were all dressed as the cats from the musical cats and all charmed to rotate various colours and speak in gibberish rather than English. Both Crabbe and Goyle promptly fainted at the sight of each other, they were rather ugly looking. Draco's legs had somehow tangled themselves up as he attempted to get up and he fell over as he attempted to leave. Cho and Marietta looked rather used up and tired both girls had burst out crying as they looked at each other and into their hand mirrors. Ron and Ginny though were rather impressive both of them were large and alternated neon colour stripes, both of them attempted to speak but no one understood them._

 _"Rev it up you fat cats" Someone called out causing both laughter to roll around the hall from the students of all three schools_

 _Ron to screech with anger and rush out of the great hall followed by Ginny, Cho,and Marietta. It took Draco longer as he had to hop out of the Great Hall by himself since Crabbe and Goyle were out cold at the Slytherin table. Flitwick was seen a few moments later levitating Crabbe and Goyle out as Professors McGonagoll and Sprout arrived._

 _Alice sought out the Weasley twins before raising her goblet slightly and taking a drink and setting it down._

 _"I'm off to the library before Charms, there's a particular book I need" Alice announced grabbing her book bag "I'll see you later Cedric"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS..._

"Alice Potter" rang out jerking Alice promptly back to reality as Neville jabbed her in her side

"ALICE POTTER" Dumbledore called out again holding the piece of paper up having an unusual look in his face "Please come up and go through to the anti-chamber"

"This is the biggest injustice and bullshit I've ever heard old man" Alice announced getting to her feet and walking up to him pulling her wand out as she did so "I solemnly swear on my life and my magic I never wanted to and have never willingly entered my name into the Triwizard Tournament so mote it be...Expecto Protonus"

Alice glowed slightly before Prongs exploded from her wand and ran around the Great Hall, sounds of surprise and glee echoed amongst the students alongside several grumblings

"Through the door Potter" Dumbledore said again looking a little angry under his mask pointing to the door "NOW!"

Alice huffed and walked through the door. Going down to the anti room Alice saw the three champions sitting on the chairs by the fire.

"Alice?" Victor asked attracting the other two's attention to her presence as he stood up to greet her

"What's wrong Alice?" Cedric asked getting to his own feet seeing the angry look on the fourth years face.

"Do they want us back?" Fleur asked with a tilt of her head as the head teachers appeared along with Snape.

"Think again Frenchie" Alice replied in a huff as the adults flooded in with an angry Dumbledore leading the way.

"DIDYOUPUTYOURNAMEINTHEGOBLETOFFIRRRAHHHHH!?" Dumbledore screamed with absolutely no chill as he grabbed Alice's shoulder and pinned her against the wall

"Do I look like I have a suicidal death wish?" Alice replied in a nasty tone as she tried to push off his hands "The fuck is wrong with you?"

This made Dumbledore release his hold and sparked off a questioning round which made Alice more and more pissed off with every question being asked a different way and every answer being shorter and more to the point. Alice's cat senses went off as Moody began his spiel about the cup as well as both threatening Snape and Karkeroff. Every option was talked through and subsequently striped off the options list. The three champions interjected options as did Alice, even Snape's offer of Veriterserum and Alice's subsequent agreement to use it was striped off before Crouch announced that Alice would have to compete regardless of her own volition or not. This set Alice off into full blown rage.

"Since I'm being made to participate with this farce" Alice began looking utterly furious as she pulled out her wand "I swear by my ancestors and those I hold dear that I the Lady Alice Potter-Peverall-Black no longer will be a student of Hogwarts so mote it be"

Alice stowed her wand away as she stormed out of the room with Cedric Fleur and Victor trailing after her trying to keep up. Magic washing over her skin and trailing out from her touching every part of Hogwarts.

"Dobby!" Alice called out taking a hidden passage to loose her tails not willing to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yes Missy Alice" Dobby replied appearing in front of her smiling brightly

"Grab everything of mine from the Gryffindor tower" Alice ordered thinking a mile a minute "then take me to Gringotts...I need to act and act fast"

# # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER Seven OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

I apologise for this chapter being so late...I had a computer malfunction and only had a partial backup saved in an email. Pissed me off to no end.

# # #

MAN-Y THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:

Maddog285

Thank you for seeing the tie I tried to give the two Alice's and I apologise for my spelling...like I said I do have a language thing, I do proof-read of course but I don't have a Beta so some things will slip through. Once the story is fully finished I'll work on doing the updated version

#

Sakura Lisel

I'm sorry if the scene was weird it was the best way I could write it at the time...I tried to fix it with a flashback with some follow up in the next chapter or two. After all the Cheshire cat used Hallucinogenic magic.

#

Ultima-owner

It's an idea that will -hopefully- play out later on

#

Hikari Nova

THANK YOU! now to try and work it out

#

hnh058513

Yes, Yes it is Molting...trust me to miss-use a similar sounding word I apologise

and yes It's something I hope will play out later

# # #

CHAPTER EIGHT IS BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK...


	8. ANOTHER SET OF CHANGES

ALICE POTTER THE CHESHIRE CAT

CHAPTER EIGHT

Late night October 31st 1994/Very early morning November 1st 1994

Alice sat in one of the comfy chairs of Bloodfangs office hands clutched tightly around a mug of hot chocolate as Bloodfang poured over several parchments and several tournament rule books.

"So I cant get out of it?" Alice asked the goblin sounding frustrated but a lot more calmer than she was several hours previously

"No fully Alice I'm sorry" Bloodfang replied drinking some Blood-wine as he reread a few pages "Due to the emancipation your technically and legally an adult despite being only fourteen but..."

"But what?" Alice prompted with a slight frown leaning forwards in her chair "Come on Bloodfang tell me"

"OK there are two things we could do" Bloodfang began an idea or two forming in his quick mind "We could pull you from Hogwarts whilst you go through the Tournament or you could contest the cup"

"How do I contest? Does it explain how?" Alice asked catching onto Bloodfangs half understood mumblings

"You'd have to stand before the cup and speak the words 'I denounce my place in the tournament'" Bloodfang said reading the page extra carefully.

"Well that won't work" Alice grumbled shrinking back into her chair "The cup was gone when I stormed out which was about an hour after my name came out"

"Well then the only other option is leaving Hogwarts" Bloodfang said closing the book "Unfortunately if you go through with this option you'd have to have tutors until next year then you could either re-apply to Hogwarts or apply to another school since the school years already started"

"I'd rather do that to be honest Bloodfang" Alice admitted in a pondering tone "at least I'd be able to work on catching up on the big three"

"A good choice Alice" Bloodfang said pulling out the appropriate paperwork "Although we'll have to have Mr Weasleys and or Madam Bones signatures to do this and..."

 _"Ask about time turners or time compression chambers" Cheshire_ fired from the back of Alice's head _"I'm positive the Goblins have time chambers they can be used to help us both get you up to badass level and speed up my body reclamation"_

"We'll also have to find tutors and space to for them to teach you..." Bloodfang continued

"What about using time turners or a time compression chamber?" Alice interrupted suddenly earning a look from the goblin before her "and having a few people and goblins who can teach me multiple things"

"How do you know about..." Bloodfang began looking utterly confused until Alice and Cheshire dropped their illusions "I should have realised Cheshire said something...how far along are you two?"

Cheshire didn't need prompting and appeared on the desk as a near solid black mass before swirling around the office gleefully

"He's able to interact somewhat with other people" Alice admitted with a fond smile "although not very far just enough to suggest things and plant ideas but not enough to fully converse"

"Fair enough" Bloodfang said regaining his voice "Id like to converse with you one day Mr Cat...If just for a little while"

 _"Tell him I desire the same thing"_ Cheshire told Alice reforming on the desk and sitting patiently _"And I'll happily talk with him for hours"_

Alice relayed the message earning the first genuine smile form the goblin banker before them, Bloodfang pulled out several parchment forms as well as blank parchment papers and to be timed goblin port-keys

"Good now onto business" Bloodfang said inking his quill and looking up to Alice with a straight face "Now will it be time turner or Time Compression?"

Alice returned his gaze as she sank her feline features back under her skin, a smirk forming on her lips

# LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK #

November 1st 1994

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Albus Dumbledore screamed at his deputy headmistress "No-one can leave the grounds magically or otherwise without being seen"

"Well what do you expect headmaster" Minerva McGonagoll replied tiredly "Two ministry officials, yourself and two other school headteachers pronounced that Alice Potter the-girl-who-lived was old enough and experienced enough to run a tournament seventeen year olds and up were only allowed to run of course she was going to bolt"

"I agree with my fellow teacher Headmaster" Snape replied a tired glint in his eyes "Potter no matter how rule-breaking and self-combusting she is isn't stupid enough to enter things much over her head unless she has no other choice"

"It is nice to hear you say something somewhat positive of Miss Potter Severus" Minerva said sounding surprised "Hopefully you'll keep your feud with her father away from..."

"Don't get me wrong Minerva...I despise Potter to no end" Snape almost spat out "for once I am glad she's using her head this year"

"Have Finileus, Pomona and the other teachers help you search the whole castle" Albus ordered with a tired sigh as he slumped back into his chair "And if you truly can't find her in the castle find the way she got out...she's not safe alone"

The heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor nodded and left the office quietly

filing down to the hallway and towards the teachers lounge

"Potter wont be in the castle you know" Snape said memories both clear and half faded of the past two months rattling around his skull, his brain was trying to tell him something ... something important "She'd have taken the first chance she got to leave"

"I agree she'd have left for her own safety but what do you mean the first chance she got?" Minerva asked frowning and stopping dead in the hallway.

"For the past year or so I have... noticed that Potter has started becoming...some what...disillusioned with the wizarding world" Severus said choosing his words as he processed his thoughts "It could be she would wait until her OWL's instead of NEWT's than an early escape...but I think this competition could be the final nail in the coffin...so to speak"

"I think you might be right" Minerva said agreeing with the Slytherin head of house "Best give a sweep of the abandoned floors and quarters just to be safe...It could be Alice is taking her time to deal with it"

Severus nodded and followed Minerva as the sounds of long ago voices echoed in his ears. Snape stopped as the faces of students, strangers both magical and muggle as well as supposed friends and acquaintances began swarming across his vision. Snape stared off into space as his memories fought to be seen and heard.

"Severus are you alright? you look a little paler than normal" Minerva said sounding rather unsure of herself "Do you need to see poppy?...SEVERUS"

The potions master snapped back into himself, blinked a few times before shaking his head slightly

"I'm sorry Minerva" Severus replied attempting to regain his usual sneer "I just had a moment of dread...I left several potions under stasis when the headmaster called which should be completed for poppy promptly let me go finish them then I'll meet you at the teachers lounge...I'm positive it doesn't take the two of us to pass on the relevant information to the others"

"No it doesn't" Minerva replied with a strange look on her face "And take a moment for yourself before you come up...you looked as if you'd seen a ghost"

Snape watched Minerva disappear towards the Teachers lounge before turning towards the dungeons going death white in the face as he did so. He was leaving the school and leaving tonight. Unaware he' d be dead by the following Monday.

 _FLASHBACK..._

 _October 2nd 1994_

 _Snape stood quietly in Dumbledore's office as the headmaster tried and failed to tame Alice Potter before the familiar stream of unusual magic hit him...again...for the third time that week. Snape couldn't remember if Alice left the room or not before all of Snape's secrets spilled out of his mouth...ALL OF THEM from the crap he did under Voldemort's rule, to killing both of his parents and the liberal use of legimency and the casting the unforgivable curse Imperious on students of all houses, he wasn't sure as to how many bastards he'd fathered over the years or the marriages he'd accidentally created...Snape raved for another two hours before calming down. He wasn't the only one however. Dumbledore ranted for another hour before calming down himself. Both men blinked several times before realising where they were._

 _"Wait" Dumbledore said jumping at the bell ringing for dinner "That can't be the time...and where's the girl?"_

 _"Not a clue headmaster" Snape replied pressing his palm into his forehead "For I have a pounding headache I'm going back to my chambers downing a headache potion and sleeping until tomorrow"_

 _"I may have to do that myself" Dumbledore added rubbing his own eyes "Go to bed Severus I'll talk with you about this tomorrow"_

 _As both men left the room neither were aware of the House-elf sitting invisible in the doorway to Dumbledore's bedroom using magical quills and paper to gather what was said. This information would be the salvation the wizarding world needed from Dumbledore's grasp as well as the students of Hogwarts from Snape's._

 _# LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK# LINEBREAK#_

 _October 23rd 1994_

 _three shrieks from three different spots of the great hall attracted everyone's attention, Marietta, Ron and Ginny were once again covered head to toe in some form of animal print. This time they were different things Marietta was a zebra, all stripes and Hooves. Ginny looked like a screwed up lioness her hands and feet morphing slightly into paws...Ron however was looking majestic. He looked like an oversized Macaw his arms morphing into wings as he feet became talons and a beak grew from where his mouth was. It took a moment or two for laughter to roll across the hall. All three of them jumped up and scurried out, all three of them looked close to tears_

 _"Do they ever learn?"Alice asked the Weasley twins as the three of them ran past towards Madam Promfrey "Its been near a month"_

 _"Not a clue" George replied looking into the great hall "I think Chang and Malfoy are learning though...Crabbe and Goyle too"_

 _Alice looked into the Great hall and saw a tired looking Chang and a somewhat dissonant looking Malfoy sitting at their respective tables. Crabbe and Goyle were slowly munching on their breakfast occasionally conversing with Draco and each other. Thinking back on it all four of them had been less vocal over the past week or s, Alice was pulled out of her thoughts as Victor Krum appeared at her side alongside two of his classmates_

 _"Vhat happened wiv those students?" He asked with a tilt of his head gesturing to the running students "Vhat did they do?"_

 _"They're some of the Hogwarts bullies" Fred replied with a nod "unfortunately two of them are our siblings and we believe they've been pranked to have something silly happen to them every time they bully others"_

 _"We're not very happy about the situation or them" George finished calmly "We're not sure wither to step in or send a letter to our mother"_

 _"It was funny at the beginning but it's getting old now" Alice added seeing McGonagoll coming up towards them from the hospital wing "I wonder if they will ever learn"_

 _"Miss Potter I have a question for you" the Gryffindor Head of house asked primly "You too Messers Weasley"..._

… _...FLASHBACK END_

# LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK # LINEBREAK #

November 4th 1994

Alice was back in Bloodfangs offices munching on Mcdonalds after gloriously hamming it up for three days at one of London's most expensive and glorious hotels. Alice took the time to both stock up of as much stationary, work out clothes and several other items she wanted and needed for several months under time compression as well as seeing as many shows in the west end as she could as well as eat at several restaurants for different meals. Swallowing her burger, Alice picked up her drink and slurped up a good gulp of milkshake as she looked around the room and the people in it.

Amelia and Arthur sat at the desk with Bloodfang as Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley Penelope Clearwater, a few Aurors and several goblins stood nearby all of them were discussing a few minor details not worthy of Alice's attention. Sirius was sat next to her wolfing down twice as much Mcdonalds as she was, Sirius's pre-trial had taken no longer than five minutes under the supervision of Bloodfang, Amelia and the Aurors. They were going to take the week Alice, Remus and Sirius were taking under time compression with Arthur, Bill, Penny and the goblins to set up the proper trial with the Wizgenmort.

"So how long will we be in this chamber?" Sirius asked Alice with a grin as she slurped on her milkshake

"I believe it will be twenty one months" Alice replied with a hum "one day for every three months inside"

"That's a long time" Sirius replied leaning in his chair with a completive look on his face before turning back to Alice "will all the time be used to help train you or can we use time to bond?"

"Both" Alice answered honestly "Plus it'll give both you time to heal from all the bull of the past thirteen years...You know as well as I do that Remus's monthly doesn't allow him time to adjust nearly two years without the change will do him a world of good"

"Well then I have to thank you for choosing us to go in with you" Sirius said brushing a gentle caress across Alice's cheek "And for thinking of the benefits for us too"

Alice grinned brightly before slurping on her milkshake again. The adults around Bloodfangs desk broke away with the auror's taking all the files and began packing up. Alice and Sirius scoffed the last of their food and bagged up their rubbish neatly.

"So what's this Job you want me to do with you Arthur?" Remus asked the red haired man pulling him aside as Alice and Sirius rejoined the group

"What's that about?" Sirius asked in surprise at the move "Remus's got a new job?"

"Yeah a new department" Bill replied vanishing their rubbish with a flick of his wand "Dad and Remus will be building it form the ground up under time compression"

"Sweet" Alice said happily before turning to Amelia "So how long after we come out until the trial aunt Am's?"

"Two days after you come out of the time compression Alice" Amelia replied smiling as brightly as Alice "Hopefully Dumbledore and a few others will be blind sided enough by this event"

"Cool" Alice said her face going blank as Griphook appeared at the door "Is it time to go Griphook?"

"It Is Lady Alice" Griphook replied before turning to Bloodfang "Everything is ready at your order Banker Bloodfang"

"Thank you Griphook" Bloodfang replied before turning to the group "Best grab everything you have now It cannot be collected after your sealed in the Time chamber"

"Oh A house elf named dobby will turn up at some point today with some information for you" Alice told Bloodfang and Amelia as everyone shouldered their bags "he's been documenting every interaction I've had with the teachers of Hogwarts NOT pertaining to school...I'm hoping it helps...somehow"

"Thank you I hope you'll provide memories to co-operate them?" Amelia asked with a smile in return

"Of course" Alice replied "I'll definitely do that"

"If dobby arrives after you leave madam bones I'll have copies sent to you" Bloodfang threw in honestly "Lady Potter if you please follow Griphook"

Alice nodded and with her new tutors in tow followed Griphook towards the floor where the largest time compression room was. Not a moment later Dobby House-elf to Alice potter popped into Bloodfangs office, surprising Amelia as he did so.

"Mister Bloodfang Banker sir, Madam Bones Auror Boss" Dobby began grinning a mile wide clutching at three full books of notes "I have several books full of information youse requested"

"Thank you dobby may we have a look at them?" Bloodfang asked holding out his hand "Or at least have some copies before we send them to Alice"

"Of course" Dobby said handing the books over instantly "Dobby will return to his tasks until called again"

Dobby vanished as Amelia copied each book twice over and opened her own copy as Bloodfang opened his. The calm in the room exploded

"DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE DID WHAT?!" Was all Amelia screamed before a thud echoed around the room and could be heard from outside.

# # # # #

November 5th 1994

Hermione sat with Neville and Luna at the Gryffindor table right by the doors waiting nervously for an owl from Alice. She'd been gone for several days and Hermione knew that Alice wouldn't leave unless she felt pressed to do so.

"Hey Granger?" A Slytherin their year said approaching them from his table "Do you know where Potter is I have a question for her"

"No I don't Zabini" Hermione replied honestly "I'm hoping she sends us a letter to explain...It's gone tits up since Halloween you know"

"Yeah I totally get it" Blaise Zabini replied with a nod before handing over a letter "Well if you get anything from her give me a heads up before you reply and ill write a note, thanks anyway"

"OK so that was weird" Hermione said before shaking it off as Cedric appeared and sat down opposite them "Hey Cedric...you know anything about Alice hanging out with Zabini"

"Hmm once or twice" Cedric replied pondering about it "I know he ferries some stationary to the half bloods of Slytherin for a cut of the profits...and Ive seen them chat over the years over random things...wizarding customs, muggle stock markets stuff like that never anything that could harm either of them and never long enough their houses could harm them either"

"Fair enough" Neville began butting in at Hermione's frustration "How are you dealing with being champion?"

"I'd be dealing better with it knowing Alice was having no part of it to be frank Neville" Cedric replied honestly "Whilst The other two champions and I chose it...she didn't and she's forced to participate because they decided to bring the cup down before she could refute her position"

"That is absolutely terrible" Luna said airily "Is that why you want to send her a letter?...you want to show you're on her side?"

"Yes...why...how did you know that Luna?" Cedric asked with a surprised yet gentle smile as he pulled out a sealed letter, he was one of the few who could tolerate Luna's strange bluntness

"You have a few bugs around you" Luna said swatting the air around him "and you've come to us Alice's friends since its not obvious you two are connected"

"Got it in one Luna" Cedric chuckled handing the letter over "If she sends a response come find me yeah?"

"Of course...Sure...Why else" Hermione, Neville and Luna echoed at once before the four of them laughed at the sudden absurdity of it all

"I'll see you guys later" Cedric said getting to his feet and walking away towards his own set of friends

At that moment the owl post swarmed into the great hall with teachers and students getting letters. The trio didn't have to wait long as a beautiful owl bearing a Gringotts collar landed in front of Hermione. Hermione took the letter and offered some bacon which was spurned as the owl took off as quickly as it landed, Hermione quickly opened it up and found three separate letters Labelled Hermione, Luna and Neville respectively

"If she's gone to Gringotts" Neville said softly accepting his letter and opening it "It means she has a plan"

the girls nodded and opened their own letters

" _Dear Hermione/Luna/Neville,_

 _As you'll no doubt know I'm no longer on Hogwarts grounds and for good reason, my name has come out of the goblet of fire and I can no longer trust the authority of the teachers or the ministry. I've gone to the goblins for aid which they've graciously provided, I also have help from sly redheads, a wolf and the dog...We're planning things which I cannot provide via letter. However I do have a question for you...Would you like to be with me for Christmas and completely ignore the Yule ball and throw our own party abroad in Australia?_

 _Take your time responding, when you have written a letter send it Via Bloodfang at Gringotts he can get every letter to me safely I'll see you after the wand weighing._

 _Lots of love form Alice_

 _PS: Burn the letters as soon as their read and DO NOT look Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape in the face, both men are Professional Legilimens and shouldn't be in a school for children"_

The three Hogwarts students looked up at each other in surprise and concern...shooting a look towards the teachers table they pocketed the letters and promptly left the great hall. Ten minutes later and one unused classroom later. The three of them burned the letters and vanished the ashes...It was time to write a response and decide what they wanted from their futures and if they wanted to be in Alice's life forever...

# END OF CHAPTER EIGHT # END OF CHAPTER EIGHT#

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER SEVEN OF ALICE POTTER CHESHIRE CAT

# # #

ALL POLITE, RESONABLY CONSTRUCTED AND RESPECTFUL CONTENT WILL BE RESPONDED TO AND WELCOMED.

ALL FLAMERS WHO ARE UNABLE TO WRITE RESPECTFULLY WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED.

# # #

I apologise for this chapter being so late...I had a computer malfunction and only had a partial backup saved in an email. Pissed me off to no end.

# # #

MAN-Y THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS:

ULTIMA-OWNER

I hope this makes up for a loophole

#

SETOKAYBA2N

I hope I've done it justice

#

HNH058513

Don't worry about ol' Dumbles I have plans for him and Rita will be used somehow somewhere.

#

SOLARTIGER

Thank you

#

HIKARI NOVA

I hope its as far reaching as you hope it is

#

KYDOMOS

She doesn't loose her magic and good idea by the way.

# # #

CHAPTER NINE IS BEING WRITTEN AS WE SPEAK...


	9. ON HIATUS

ON HIATUS...

DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND ANOTHER STORY IDEA TAKING FIRST PLACE IN THE PECKING ORDER THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS...PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS HAS NO TIME LIMIT BUT WILL BE RETURNED TO AT SOEM POINT IN THE FUTURE...

MANY THANKS MAMA OGRE.


End file.
